Complicated Relationships
by Houjun Ri
Summary: She was a mom, he was a dad. They're both divorced. Michi. She doesn't have a husband, he lost his wife. Their children are just messed up. Koukari.
1. Bruises on Top

**Summary:** It all started because someone took the day off. Now she has to teach third graders. Could a certain Yagami's life become anymore difficult? Michi Koukari.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

--

**Bruises on Top**

--

"Pleeease Hikari-san? Can you just look after the class today? I'm sure Keiko-san will come tomorrow, we just need a substitute for second block. Besides the kindergarten section you teach is at noon, it'll be perfect!" begged a brunette as she clasped her hands together and bowed down to the woman in front of her.

Yagami Hikari sighed as she pulled back some brunette hair behind her ear. She was wearing her casual clothes today, a pink long sleeved Chinese top and khaki pants. This casual outfit was not something for teachers to wear at a Japanese school. But this was an unexpected request. Today was supposed to go smooth , so that she would be able to pick up her brother and his young son from the Shinkansen station at four. She still had some preparations before they came. Oh if only her son had done his homework earlier yesterday then everything would have been gone even more smoother if she had to teach a class…

Sighing, Hikari nodded in agreement. "I'll do it then."

The other brunette bowed even lower, to give Hikari more respect. "Thank you so much Hikari-san! It's so hard to find a substitute at short notice. I do wonder why Keiko-san didn't come today though…"

The two brunettes entered the teachers office. They headed to one of the desk that belonged to the third grade teacher, Oki Keiko. The desk was pretty much clean and everything was in order. Hikari was surprise to see a folder on top of the desk that contained the students name. The other woman next to her began to talk about what class she would be doing.

"You're actually substituting as a physical education teacher, there's no problem is there?" the woman asked glancing at Hikari worriedly.

Hikari smiled and did a peace sign. "My specialty."

The woman sighed in relief. "That's good."

The woman left Hikari alone to sit on the desk and read the names off the list. Her chocolate eyes scanned the attendance sheet and surprisingly noticed two familiar surnames.

_Ishida Shizuko_

_Izumi Ami_

Hikari smiled at the familiar last names and wondered how her friends were right now. It's been so long since they last had a get together. Hikari began to wonder how long it was since she saw all of the digidestines together. She remembered that Ken and Miyako were married. Sora and Yamato were moving to New York City where Mimi was currently living. Then Daisuke announced he was also tagging along with Sora and Yamato. Iori was going to enter Tokyo University along with studious Jyou who wanted to get a PhD. Takeru was doing his own thing in college while trying to become the next president of the Journalism Club. Taichi was going to a Master Degree school to get his Political Science major in Kyoto. Koushiro of course stayed in Odaiba who was working under Sora's father. Then there was Hikari, studying to become a teacher.

It was about twelve to thirteen years ago since their last meeting together. Now she was wondering, after all this time, how her friends were doing. Maybe she should plan a reunion some day soon.

Hearing the bell ring, Hikari stood up from the unfamiliar desk. She grabbed the whistle from the top left corner of the desk and she headed out to class.

Being a physical education substitute couldn't be that hard on Hikari. She would just use the her kindergarten teacher skills she had always been using since she first started. Hikari walked all the way to where the gym was and waited. She knew that the kids were changing and were ready to start their exercises. While they were doing that, she decided to do light exercises then followed by baseball. Finally seeing a group of boys in the gym, she had politely (yet strictly) told them to line up on their numbers that was taped on the floor.

The boys obeyed and soon the rest of the class were now in their spots. Hikari smiled and took real notice of two familiar faces that reminded her of her dear friends. One girl looked exactly like her friend, Ishida Yamato, except her hair was longer than her friend and very much taken care of (no gel or other hair products). Hikari then took notice of another little girl who was pretty small for her age. She resembled the computer genius, Izumi Koushiro. Even her personality was very similar to her friend. Timid and shy, she also spoke too politely for her age.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. '_Could these two be…No, I'm just over thinking too much._'

She cleared her throat and raised her hand, silencing the young talkative ones. "Alright everyone, I need a volunteer to come up front."

A boy with purple hair raised his hand. Hikari stared at him and smiled. "Alright, come up front, umm…?"

"Ichou."

"Ichou-kun please face your classmates."

The boy obeyed the teacher and face his class. He gulped as his classmates just stared at him. "N-Now what teacher?"

"Just a moment," Hikari said smiling at the nervous boy. She now faced the class. "Alright everyone, Ichou-kun will say an exercise and everyone must follow. There will be two sets of ten. Alright now Ichou-kun, being."

"Y-Yes!" stuttered the young boy. "Umm … J-Jumpin Jacks!"

Hikari smiled as she saw the rest of the class mimic the boy next to her. All of them did two sets of ten in each of their exercise. It took them no less than fifteen minutes to finish up seven exercises and now it was time for her to announce which sport they will be playing today. She gathered the class and asked them to surround her, so they may be able to hear her announcement clearer.

"Alright, before we start. I need to give you the name of the sport that we're going to play," she said as she watched the class. Some of the boys had exciting expressions on their faces, while the some girls looked worried if it would be a dangerous sport. Hikari gave a heartwarming smile. "We're going to play baseball--"

Some loud boys cheered, but once they saw a small frown on their teachers lips, they quieted down.

"Anyway… since baseball can be some what of a dangerous sport, I need to set a few rules. Number one: pay attention to the game, I don't want anyone to get hit by the ball. Number two: no fancy moves, try out for the baseball team if you want. Finally number three: have fun," Hikari crossed her arms and noticed that some of the boys sighed since they couldn't use fancy moves to impress their friends. The girls on the other hand didn't mind. "Now, I need the class to split in half. Understood? Now go form yourselves in groups of ten. No boys versus girls, make it mix and even."

Her chocolate brown eyes saw that there were more boys than girls. She patiently waited until the teams were finally formed. "Alright then, lets go out into the field."

--

Young Izumi Ami sighed as she missed hitting the ball for the second time. If she missed once, she would be out and her teammates would get upset at her or just give her some pity. She frowned at the idea of her classmates treating her bad, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't an outdoor person. She was always at home with her grandparents helping them with chores or making her father smile when he was down. Ami always pleased them as she showed them her report card that contained good grades.

"Ami-chan! Pay attention to the ball!" cried one of her classmates.

She knew she needed to pay attention, but it was so hard when she didn't know how to play this sport! She lowered the wooden bat and stared at the pitcher. She took a deep breath and her onyx eyes concentrated on the ball.

"Here I go Izumi!" cried a male classmate as he threw a straight fast ball at her. She moved forward and swung her bat.

Sadly to say, instead of hitting the ball the girl threw the bat and she fell onto the ground as the ball had suddenly hit her forehead. There were gasps and some classmates of hers screamed with fright. There laid Izumi Ami, unconscious.

"Izumi!" cried the substitute teacher as she ran to the small girl who was at the ground unconscious. She told the boy who was the catcher to stay back.

Hikari bent down and checked the girls breathing. It was steady, but she needed to see the school doctor. She heard the little boy that was near her cry, she looked at him and tried her best to give a comforting smile. "D-Don't worry, Iniku-kun. She's alive, just asleep."

The boy nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks. "O-Okay teacher."

She looked at the look alike Yamato girl. "Ishida! I need you to get one of the male teachers to come quick, make it fast!"

The girl stiffen, but nodded. "Okay!"

Hikari now paid her full attention to the unconscious little girl. She noticed the green color that was showing on the little girls forehead. It would soon become a bruise. "I'll stick to soccer next time…"

It took five minutes for a male teacher to finally come and take over the class while Hikari took the small student to the school nurse. Once she had left her with the friendly school nurse, she dashed to the teachers office and went Oki Keiko's desk. She pulled out the student's personal information folder and scanned the phone number section. Hikari went down the names of the students and finally saw the black text making out '**Izumi Ami**'. Grabbing the folder she ran to where the phone was.

Most cases teachers wouldn't call the parents if something happened to the student, like fainting or vomiting in class. Students would just rest in the Nurses office until they get better, then they were ordered to go back to class. However; Izumi Ami was hit with a pretty fast ball, hitting her forehead. That was a reasonable excuse to leave school and go see a doctor about it.

Shaking from the event, Hikari dialed the house number and frantically waited for someone to pick up. After two rings, she was already getting frustrated. "Pick up you uncaring parents!"

"That's awfully rude to say that for a stranger who suddenly calls for the first time," replied a male voice from the other line.

Hikari's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! Listen, I'm a teacher from Odaiba Elementary School and…"

She could mentally hear the person from the other line frown. "Your daughter…I mean…They were playing baseball and…no wait…"

Hikari was tongue tied, the event of young Ami getting hit with a pretty solid ball in the forehead repeated her mind over and over. The voice from the other line got her attention.

"Excuse me, but what happened to my daughter?"

Hikari took a deep breath. She was a teacher and she shouldn't be giving one word summaries that didn't even make sense. How silly … working in this school for six years and she was acting so unprofessional. Hikari cleared her throat and began to tell the story to Ami's guardian on the other line.

"It's best if she were to see a doctor," finished Hikari impressed that she had told the whole story without stuttering. The other line stood quiet for quiet awhile. "Hello…?"

"I'll be there soon. Thank you for informing me about this."

_Click_.

Hikari sighed. She was the most horrible teacher that any school had hired. Why oh why didn't she stick to soccer instead?

--

"There will be a big ugly bruise on that forehead," muttered the nurse to Hikari. The dirty blond short haired nurse stared at the little unconscious girl's forehead the whole time. Being fascinated by the green color turning dark purple on her forehead.

Hikari gave the blond a small glare. "Really? I haven't noticed at all."

"Well can't you see it? I mean it's so--" the nurse was cut off as someone had opened the door. Hikari turned around and her eyes widen.

The man right in front of her had read hair and worried onyx eyes. He looked so familiar to Hikari, but she couldn't put her finger who he resembled to. He walked to the two women and his eyes landed on the small girl.

"Ami-chan…" he muttered as he went towards his daughter.

The school nurse and Hikari backed away, giving him some space with his unconscious daughter. Hikari bit her lower lip as she noticed the father and daughter bond that she was seeing. It was truly her fault that this had happened. If she had only chosen soccer instead of baseball then everything would have been fine. There wouldn't have been a phone call to a parent or an injured student.

"So care to explain once again what happened?" asked the male in front of her.

"Ah, well …"

Hikari was cut off by the nurse. The nurse gave a small parchment to the father. "It would be better if you take this child to the hospital, we don't want to be blamed if she had brain damage or something like that."

The man blinked and took the paper. "Yes…I'll do that. Can I take her now?"

"It's for the best," the nurse replied.

"I'll get her stuff from the classroom, while the students are still outside," piped Hikari. She left a bit too quickly and ran to the second floor, since it contained grades second to third. She entered the empty classroom and carefully read the name tags on the desk.

Finally finding Ami's desk, she grabbed her small green backpack and left the room. Going back downstairs she headed to the nurses office. Her mind was now plagued with the man's physical features, he looked so familiar to her. She just didn't know where she had seen this person at all. Sliding the door open, she noticed the nurse and father talking about the young girls health condition.

Green eyes noticed the brunette teacher coming in. "Ah, Yagami-sensei! I need a favor if you don't mind."

She didn't notice the shock and curious look that was plastered on the redheads face. Hikari walked towards them and nodded.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Listen, I need you to…"

"Yagami Hikari?" interrupted the father.

The nurse frowned and crossed her arms. Why was she getting interrupted all the time?

Hikari glanced at the father, who looked shocked and at the same time confused. She raised an eyebrow. "That's my name."

The man bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, "…Wow, I didn't know you were my daughters teacher."

Hikari blinked. Why did he seem so friendly not to mention familiar. "Do I…?"

"It's me, Izumi Koushiro."

Her eyes popped like saucers. "K-Koushiro-san?"

After everyone was spread out of Odaiba, it was only Koushiro, Hikari, Miyako, and Ken who stayed in the city. The four of them were always in touch every Saturday because Miyako always invited them for lunch or dinner. However; after Miyako and Ken left to find another (spacious) apartment north of Tokyo, Koushiro and Hikari had stopped communicating. Sure Taichi had mention to her how Koushiro was doing every now and then, she also knew he still lived in Odaiba, but she never really tried to phone the computer genius since she was pregnant with her only child.

"My, my, my do I see an unrequited love here?" questioned the nurse who had sparkles in her green eyes.

Hikari gave a small confused look at the nurse. Just where did her imagination began?

"What?"

"No, she's just a friends sister who I haven't seen in a very long time," he corrected the nurse. Hikari and the nurse both noticed the small blush he had from embarrassment.

"I see…so you began to love your friends sister? But couldn't because she was taken by a good friend of hers and then…"

The two other adults ignored the school nurse and Hikari had suggested to take the unconscious girl to the hospital. Koushiro nodded and picked up his only daughter, giving her a piggy back ride. They left and said their goodbyes to the school nurse. Walking to the entrance of the school, Hikari gave a quiet apology to her long friend. Her head was hanging low.

"I really am sorry Koushiro…" muttered Hikari feeling guilty about the whole thing, she noticed the sleeping little girl who looked like a little angel.

Koushiro gave a soft smile. "Don't worry about it Hikari-san, accidents happen."

"Still … If I had chosen another sport instead of baseball then perhaps…"

"It would have been more or less the same," grinned Koushiro to Taichi's young sister.

Hikari's head perked up. "Eh?"

"Ami-chan isn't an outdoor kid really. She was never really interested in playing any kind of sport. I really should blame myself for that though…" he chuckled. "She's always watching me doing work, so I'm guessing she's copying my actions."

"So she's another computer genius?" questioned Hikari, curiosity hitting her.

Koushiro glanced at the Yagami and grinned. "Thank goodness she's not. I don't want bad habits on my daughter."

Hikari giggled at the statement. "You're being very hypocritical Koushiro-san. Staying on the computer all day isn't a very good habit you know."

Koushiro gave a nervous chuckle. "Let's not tell her about that…"

"My lips are sealed. By the way… where's her mother?" asked Hikari, then she noticed the stiffed posture that Koushiro gave off. Hikari frowned and mentally hit herself for asking such a personal question.

"Ah, well … she's currently not home right now."

Hikari nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it since he was putting his daughter in the car already. "Oh, I see…Umm, I know it's a sudden invitation, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to my parents house and eat dinner after Ami-chan's appointment check. I mean … Taichi's finally coming back to Odaiba."

Koushiro put on the seatbelt for her daughter and patted her head. He then faced Hikari and nodded. "I'll come. What time though?"

"About six."

"I'll see you and Taichi there then," he smirked as he waved goodbye at her.

"We'll be waiting," said Hikari as she mimicked his actions. She watched her old friend get in the car and turn on the engine. He gave her one last smile and drove off. Hikari watched the car until it was already gone. She sighed and faced the school, there was about an hour until her afternoon kindergarten class would start.

'_This is such a long day…_' she thought bitterly as she entered the school gates.

--

"So you met the President of America?" questioned her son as he kept asking his uncle questions. "How was he like? I heard he isn't liked by his people."

"Paa, you never told me this!" piped her nephew, who freakishly looked like her older brother when he was a kid.

She heard her brother laugh. "Well he may not be liked by his people, but he sure has one funny accent! It's hard not to laugh!"

Hikari sighed and swore she was going to hit her brother for being such a liar. He never went to America or met the President of America. Currently her mother and father were currently away on a family visiting's and apologized to their older son for not being there at presence. Of course Taichi didn't mind, he was going to live with his parents again anyway. He also wanted to spend time with Hikari's son, his only nephew.

Taichi's eyes carefully watched his litter sister as she was preparing food and every now and then she would glance at the clock. He frowned, was she expecting someone or was she hiding a secret from him.

"Hey Hikari wha--"

_Ding Dong_.

"I'll get it!" cried Hikari like a little kid and dashed out of the kitchen. The three Yagami male looked at each other in confusion. They stood silent until Taichi broke it.

"Hey Hikaru, is your mom … dating someone?" questioned a suspicious Taichi, his crossed arms were leaning on the table. His overprotective personality was clicked on,, and he was about to beat the hell out of the guy who was going to step inside his families home. He was not going to let Hikari get hurt. Again.

Hikaru stood quiet, eyes becoming worried as he saw his mothers face beam. His mother would have told him if she was seeing some guy right?

"I dunno…"

"Waaai! I get an uncle!" cheered the young Yagami as he raised his hands in cheer. Taichi glanced at his little boy and smiled. How he got a very cheerful son, was unknown to him. He liked it that he got his awesome looks though, he was a very proud father. A male voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Sorry I'm late. Mother wouldn't let Ami-chan go out until she was sure she was alright."

He knew that voice from somewhere, but where? He heard his little sister giggle.

"It's alright really, we're about to start dinner anyway. Hi Ami-chan…feeling better?"

"Yes ma'm," replied a little girls voice.

"Hikari is fine."

"Yes, Hikari-san."

Hikari sighed. "Like father like daughter I guess. Please come in."

They heard shoes taken off and footsteps heading their way. Hikaru bit hit bottom lip and Taichi's son just smiled. Taichi's eyes widen as he saw a redhead carrying a little girl.

"Koushiro?!"

The redhead smiled at his long friend. "Nice to see you again, Taichi-san."

Taichi glance at his sister. "You never said Koushiro was coming."

Hikari grinned and gave two thumbs up. "You never asked."

"You little…"

"I'm thirty-two, big brother," corrected Hikari crossing her arms. She was very sensitive about being called young and little, then her brother was treating her like a kid.

"Well you're acting like a twelve year old!" complained Taichi pouting his lips and accusingly pointing at Hikari.

She just stared at his childish accusations. "Look whose talking."

Koushiro and the kids sweat dropped at the sibling verbal fight. They soon stopped as Koushiro coughed and got their attention.

"I think dinner will get cold…" muttered Koushiro, setting his little girl on the floor. That's when Taichi's son took a careful look at the girl beside him. He made a sour face as he saw the bruise on her forehead.

"Your forehead looks like it's about to eat your face," he said innocently as he pointed at Ami's forehead.

The little girl looked down, Taichi covered his son's mouth, Hikaru pinched his cousin in the arm causing him to yell in protest, and Koushiro bent down trying to reassure her daughter that she looked fine. Hikari frowned at the whole scene.

Taichi, still covering his son's mouth, bowed his head down. "Sorry! He's a bit too…"

"Insensitive. Really Tetsou, your name should really be Baka," finished the older boy.

"My name isn't Baka!" complained the young Taichi look alike.

Soon the little girl started to cry. Koushiro patted his daughter and Hikari bent down saying that her forehead was fine. Taichi once again apologized to Koushiro about his son's rudeness. It took them about thirty minutes to finally have everything calm down to normal.

"My, time has pass us fast. I never knew you had a son, Taichi-san. He looks just like … you," finished Koushiro looking at the young boy chatting happily with Ami after he had apologized to her.

"Hey, I never even knew you could get a girl," muttered Taichi watching his son carefully. He didn't want him to make another rude scene again. "Surprise, surprise eh?"

Koushiro's onyx eyes then landed on the quiet boy who was next to him. "So, he's your son too?"

Taichi glanced at Hikari then to Hikaru, "Actually…"

"He's my uncle," said the boy staring at Koushiro who was blinking. He then pointed at Hikari who was busy on cooking. "That's my mom."

Koushiro blankly stared at the boy in front of him then to Hikari. His gaze then landed on Taichi, who mouthed '_It's a long story_'. Koushiro nodded and then smiled at Hikari's son.

"So what grade are you in?"

"Fifth," was his short reply.

"I'm in third!" piped Tetsou grinning madly.

"Is that so?" said Koushiro feeling a little awkward towards Hikari's son's attitude towards him. "Ami-chan is also in third grade."

"Whaa! I'm going to be your new classmate then Ami!" cheered the little boy grinning ear to ear at the little redhead.

"That's nice Tetsou-san…"muttered Ami looking a little perplexed.

"Well dinner's ready," announced Hikari bringing two plates for the younger children. Her son decided to help his mother in passing the plates that contained food. It was beef and egg mixed together on top of rice, prawn and vegetable tempura, and miso soup. It looked pretty normal to Koushiro and Taichi decided to gladly appreciate non burnt food.

"I missed aunties cooking!" replied a happy go lucky Tetsou.

"It's very good Hikari-san," said the polite little girl.

The kindergarten teaching just smiled at them and appreciated the compliments. Her brown eyes stared at her brother and his friend who sighed in relief. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Taichi and Koushiro nervously glanced at Hikari. Taichi coughed, "W-Well I'm just glad you didn't take after mom…"

Koushiro stat silent and ate his dinner. He tried to push off the memories of _that_ food that he had years ago. It had caused great un-pleasurable feelings for him. He coughed, trying to once again shake away the feeling of nausea. Instead her gave a compliment. "Really good food," he muttered. It wasn't a lie, it was good, but not as good as his mothers. But it was eatable.

Hikari ignored her brothers comment and decided to eat her food. Even though the others didn't notice, Hikaru saw a light pink tint on his mother's cheeks.

'_I wonder what's wrong with mom,_' the older boy wondered.

'_I knew those cooking classes paid off,_' thought Hikari mentally sighing.

--

"Ooh! I want this one and that one!" the little boy said as he pointed at two different kinds of pudding. "And that one too!"

Hikaru sighed as he saw his cousin wanting more than one pudding. Had he forgotten that his mother only said pick one type of desert after they entered the convenient store?

"You're going to be a little pig Tetsou," he said as he crossed his arms. "Pick one."

"Aww Hikaru, you're no fun!" pouted the brunette with freakishly wild hair. Why couldn't his uncle not cut that hair, wondered Hikaru.

"Hopefully it doesn't run in the family," he muttered his thought out loud. His chocolate brown eyes then landed on his mother and that mans daughter. They were on the bread section and his mother was pointing at some type of bread. The little girl looked doubtful and pointed to another type of sweet bread. She looked nervous, but then at the same time he felt that she was really happy deep inside. Hikaru wondered why.

His cousin finally picked one type of pudding and ran towards his aunty. He cried out, "I got one! I got one!"

His aunty nodded approvingly and her attention went back to the little girl who seemed to have trouble picking what dessert to get. "That one is lemon bread, it's really sweet and delicious. It's big too, so you can share it with your dad."

Ami nodded and pointed to the other bread next to the lemon one. "I think I'll get that one, dad likes chocolate."

Hikari smiled and nodded, she grabbed the chocolate chip bread and the pudding that her nephew had just gotten. "Alright, Hikaru did you get something for yourself?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Still debating."

Hikari sighed at her son's undecided personality. Just where did he--

"So where's your mom Ami?" questioned Tetsou who was next to the redhead.

This caught the attention of Hikaru and Hikari, who turned around and frowned disapprovingly at Tetsou's question. That really was a very personal question.

Hikari bent down to her nephew and put one of her hands on his shoulder. "Ah, Tetsou, you really shouldn't ask--"

"She left to the Digital World," answered the little girl, not giving off an awkward aura.

Tetsou and Hikari blinked.

"Digital World?" questioned Hikaru tilting his head and crossing his arms. "What's that?"

--

Taichi sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "Man it's great to be back in Odaiba."

Koushiro chuckled. "Couldn't stand the formality?"

"Heck yeah! I mean really who talks so politely these days?!" busted out Taichi, the he realized. "Oh wait you and your family."

"We just have manners Taichi-san," said Koushiro, sighing. "By the way, why did you come back to Odaiba? A few months ago you told me that you were too busy to even visit."

Taichi stood silent and took a glance at the clock. "I'm just here to get away from something I guess."

Onyx eyes blinked. "You? What could it be?"

Brown eyes met Onyx. "A divorce."

"So I guess it didn't work out that well…" whispered Koushiro giving Taichi some sympathy.

"No, she was having an affair with some other guy," said Taichi not really caring about the topic. "Kinda glad though, she was becoming very pushy and I didn't want Tetsou to see that. Anyway, I didn't really love her at all. I heard Mimi is having some similar problems, at least that's what Hikari told me."

"Mimi-san too?"

Taichi leaned back his chair and put his arms behind his back. "Yeah, her and Micheal got a divorce three years ago, but now he wants custody of his kid. You know how Mimi is, she'll fight for what she wants."

"Same old Mimi-san," chuckled Koushiro.

"Yeah, well what about you?" asked Taichi finally sitting properly. "You never told me you had a daughter. I mean_ you _of all people a father? I thought you were seriously going to marry that computer of yours."

"Ah, well I was busy and I never really thought about telling you. I mean I have, but the thought just slips away."

"So where's your wife?"

"…She's currently not here at the moment," muttered Koushiro looking away from his good friends glance.

Taichi raised an eyebrow, sure he could be nice and let go of the topic. However; being in a bullet train for three hours in the smoking area really irritated him. So he needed answers, now.

"Oh? Where to?"

There was an awkward silence that the holder of courage didn't really like. Finally he got his response. It was a response he wasn't exactly expecting though.

"Digital World."

--

Yeah, yeah. I know you want to know the pairings right? Well it's Michi (I'm obsessed with this pairing now). Koukari here and there. More to come. .___.; Yeah, this is a story where the kids finally get their digimon more or less. Hopefully you guys liked this first chapter. Do review. (:


	2. Life in New York

**Summary: **All is fair in love and war for a certain honey haired woman living in New York. Hot Mama must make a decision between staying in America or moving to Japan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

--

**A Life in New York**

--

Long formed legs stretched up high. Her toes were wiggling as they had just been painted by light pink nail polish. She wore her casual clothes whenever she was home alone: pink night gown and a white bathrobe. Her son was at school and work had been cancelled this week. She currently had a small vacation break. She needed some time for herself to relax, and for once enjoy the mornings in New York City. She took a good look at the view that she never really noticed. Cars were roaming around while beeping each other, and people were walking hurriedly as they tried to make it to work. Her lips formed a grin. She didn't have to go to work today and she could finally spend some time with her son!

"Yippie!" she cried out loud as she forgot that she was painting her toe nails. "Finally! I want to have those cool mother and son bonding moments today!"

Her lips formed an even wider grin. "I'll take him shoe shopping!! I bet he'll love that! I mean what boy wouldn't want to go shoe shopping with their mother?"

Suddenly she realized the nail polish paint that was dropping on her feet, quickly she grabbed a paper towel, and tried her best to wipe of the paint. "Ah shoot! I got too excited…"

Once her toe nails were fashionably awesome, she took of her robe and went to her closet. She glanced at her outfits. "Hmm, what to wear for my sweet little Maiku."

It literally took the woman one hour to pick a simple one piece pink dress and a small white buttoned sweater. She smiled as she looked her self in the mirror. "Hmm… a little bit too cute."

She pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and smiled as she was showing some neck skin. "Cute _and_ sexy."

Going back again to the wardrobe she glanced around looking for excellent shoes to match her clothes. She squealed as she picked up white high heels with a pink flower in the middle. Once putting them on, she winked at her self in the mirror. "I like, I like."

This person was none other than Tachikawa Mimi, the holder of purity, and had the title of daddy's little girl. She grabbed her coach purse and left the apartment building. She went to the elevator and searched for her keys. She frowned as she kept digging more around her bag. Just where did she--

"Found them!" she cried out loud as she began to hold up bunch of shiny metallic keys.

She literally speed walked (with high heels) to the parking lot that the apartment had. She found her black beetle car. It took her no less than five minutes to get in the car, and turn the engine on. Once she was ready to leave, she drove to the exit. She frowned as she had to wait for other cars to exit the parking lot, but it mattered not. She was going to surprise her son by picking him up.

She didn't drive fast like some crazy American, she drove just the perfect speed. She adjusted her hair a little and smiled as she was satisfied by the way she was looking. It took her about twenty minutes to stop in front of her sons school and parked her self in front of the building. She got out of the car and checked her digivice that she had on her purse. It was three minutes before school ended. Lips formed a smile, she was just in time to pick her little sweet heart up.

Waiting just outside the doors, she glanced at her digivice once again. Then began to wonder where she would take her precious child to shop once school ended. Trying to remember which store was selling the best fashion shoes for boys, she noticed that kids were now exiting out of school. Her eyes brighten as she saw her son walking down small steps. She furiously waved her hands out, so that her child would notice her. She looked silly, but she didn't care. She wanted to hug her cute honey haired baby boy and kiss his soft cheeks.

Getting her son's attention, he ran towards his mother and then jumped to embrace her. He smiled up at her and asked her why she was here in the first place. Usually he would take the school bus that would pick him up in the mornings and drop him off after school. He didn't really mind if he was picked up by his mother though. He actually felt happy by her waiting for him.

"I'm taking you to the store and get you new shoes!" said Mimi while giving him a kiss in the cheek.

The curly haired boy blushed. "Moooom! Stooop, not in front of my friends!"

Mimi looked back at the school entrance, and she could clearly see some of her son's friend snicker and giggled as they saw their little mom and son moment. She smiled down at her embarrassed Maiku, oh how she loved her child dearly.

"Fine, but you're going to get many more kisses from me once we go home."

The boy sighed and shrugged. There was no point in stopping his mom, she was going to do it no matter what. "Fine."

She patted her son's light hair. "Good, now get in the car and we'll go shopping."

"She looks so young to be a mother…"

"She's pretty much a hot mom…"

"Isn't she from 'Mimi's lovely cooking' show…?!"

Mimi ignored their whispers and their voices. It annoyed her to hell when people were talking behind her back, it didn't matter if the comments were positives or negatives. It was still awfully rude.

Her son entered the car and she did the same. Mimi started the car and drove off to the shopping areas that she loved to go. However, she glanced at her baby boy.

"Where would you like to go Maiku-kun?"

"Hmm … anywhere. I don't mind, but why am I getting new shoes? These are still pretty new mom."

Mimi took a good notice of his white shoes. She shrugged, "So? You'll look handsome with new shoes."

Maiku grinned at his mom. "You're spoiling me Ma."

"And you love that!"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

They stood silent as they reached for their destination. Mimi parked in the malls parking lot and the two Tachikawa's got out of the car. Mimi searched inside her purse and put on some sunglasses. She grinned at her son, "Pretty fashionable right?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"Well then let's go!"

They took the elevator to go to the mall, and they soon met two very familiar faces. Maiku grinned as he saw the older boy he could call his best friend. "Daichi!"

Two maroon heads turned their heads to face the Tachikawa's. Mimi smiled at them and waved, while Maiku ran up to the young maroon head.

"Hey what's up Maiku?" grinned the boy Daichi, who looked just like his father. He adjusted his goggles that lay on top of his head. "Whatcha doin here?"

"Mom wanted me to get new shoes today," smiled the younger boy looking up at his role model. He felt the older boys hand mess his curly hair. "Hey!"

"Hahaha!"

The two adults chuckled at their kids as they began to tease each other. The maroon head turned to his good friend Mimi, who looked lovely today.

"Hey Mimi, didn't expect to see you here at the mall," he grinned putting his hands behind his back.

"Well Daisuke, I am a woman, and as a woman, I must shop."

"For you or for Maiku?"

Mimi blushed. "For both!"

Motomiya Daisuke laughed. "Ahaha; got you!"

"Well I personally don't find it funny at all!" huffed the light honey brown haired woman. She crossed her arms. "And why are you here?"

Daisuke blinked and rubbed his chin. "I dunno, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Oh come one Daisuke I can keep a secret!" squealed Mimi getting closed to the older man who was actually younger than her by what? Three to two years?

"Oh yeah? Then why am I married to my wife?" muttered Daisuke giving a small glare at Mimi. Mimi chuckled and put her index finger on her lips.

"Haha; oops?"

"Yeah oops!"

"Oh c'mon Daisuke! You didn't mind!"

"Well… now that I remember _you _telling my wife that I love her back in my wonderful time of youth. I dunno if I should tell _you_ why I'm here."

Mimi stuck out her tongue. "You'll tell me anyway."

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah, well actually…I'm going to Japan next week."

Mimi blinked her eyes. "Japan? But what about Sarah and Daichi?"

Daisuke looked over at his son who was messing around with Maiku. He gave a soft smile. "I'm taking him there so he can study in Odaiba."

"Eh! But why?" questioned the curious Mimi. She crossed her arms. "Does he even know Japanese?"

"Yeah, Sarah put him in some after school program where he could learn Japanese. Also, Sarah agreed since her mother is in the hospital back in California and needs to be attended for the time being. Daichi understands and is willing to change schools. He says he doesn't mind living in a new country," explained Daisuke grinning at his son as they made eye contact.

Mimi sighed and pouted. "Now I'm the only one left alone in America!"

Daisuke shrugged. "You can come back and live in Odaiba once again. Didn't your parents move back?"

"Yeah, but I haven't taught Maiku that much Japanese," muttered an ashamed Mimi.

So she was busy and she wanted to see her son everyday after her job was done. That's why she didn't put Maiku in a special program to learn a new language. She admitted she was selfish, but what would mother do to keep her child safe from _that _mans arms.

Anyway…

Daisuke sighed and shook his head. "You're being way over protective of him Mimi…"

Mimi gave him a glare. "I do not want him near _my_ baby boy."

"I understand that, but it's not like he's been stalking you to get to Maiku."

"I still won't have it…I can't leave Maiku alone so much."

Daisuke put his hands on his pockets and carefully watched Mimi. "Well … your only choice is to go live with your parents."

She sighed. "…I don't want to."

Daisuke shrugged. "You're so stubborn Mimi."

"Yeah so?"

"Well you always have time to think about it. I don't think America is doing you any good right now," sighed Daisuke as he waved his hand for his son to notice. His son and Maiku then walked towards them and smiled.

"I'll miss you Uncle Daisuke," said the boy looking a bit worried. "I really will."

"Don't worry kid!" said Daisuke messing with his hair, like his son had done. "We'll be visiting you guys whenever we can."

Maiku gave a bright smile. "Okay!"

Mimi sighed, and finally the two families said goodbye to each other. Both were busy shopping and it was better to shop separately. Mimi and Maiku finally entered a shoe store, Footlocker. Maiku ran towards the kids shoe section and checked them out. Mimi casually walked behind his son. She sighed and thought about what Daisuke had said.

'_You can come back and live in Odaiba once again._'

She really did want to move back to her home country. What she had told Daisuke about Maiku not knowing very well Japanese was a lie. He knew it, but he would say some English words here and there. She could go back home with Maiku, but she had her job here. Part of her childhood was here.

'_But also back there too…_' thought a bitter Mimi.

Mimi's lips frowned. Why couldn't she decided where to live? If she went back to Japan then perhaps Maiku would be safe from her ex-husbands grasp. She really did not want him near Micheal, not after what he had done to the poor boy. However; if he stayed here he would be with his friends living a normal life, yet there was this nagging feeling from Mimi that it wasn't healthy if the boy kept seeing his mother and father fighting for him.

'_He's too young to understand._'

"Mom!"

Mimi looked up at her son, who grinned ear to ear. He had brought her to reality and she loved him for that.

"Yes darling?"

He pointed to some black and red Jordan shoes. "I kinda want those…"

She gave a bright Mimi smile she hadn't done in years. "Then let's get them."

--

"We'll miss you Daisuke, very much you know that right?" she whispered in his ear as she hugged her good friend. He was leaving America and who knew when he'll be back. Right now her son and her were at the airport with the Motomiya family.

"Don't worry Mimi, we'll keep in contact," he whispered back.

She could sense that he was grinning ear to ear, trying to keep this departure happy. She let go of Daisuke, paid full attention to Daichi, who was stopping the tears that wanted to run down his cheek. His mother, Motomiya Sarah, was whispering words of good luck and how she would miss him very much. The boy just nodded and kept a straight face. Maiku was with him, tears welling up. His good friend would be half around the world and he wouldn't see him for a very long time. It wasn't fair.

Mimi walked over to the young boy. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "Daichi, you'll love it there, so you don't have to worry about being teased."

Daichi slowly nodded. "Okay."

Mimi grinned. "You'll be the best soccer leader that there will be, once you enter the team."

At this the boys eyes watered up and tears fell down his tan cheeks. "Yeah! I promise aunty Mimi. I'll be the best."

"Good!"

Sarah, a brunette with green eyes, smiled at her good friend. "Thank you Mimi."

Mimi smirked and gave a peace sign. "No problem Sarah."

When they all said their good-byes, father and son finally lined up to go inside the check up line. Outside stood Mimi, Maiku, and Sarah. When their heads turned around, they all waved good-bye. Soon they were gone.

Sarah sighed. "Hopefully they'll get there safely…"

Mimi rested her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine from now on."

"You're right…" she muttered, not helping to feel sad. Her husband and son were going half around the world! She couldn't help feeling worried. "Besides it's not like Daisuke to jump off the airplane once they reach to Japan just to get there fast."

Mimi sweat dropped. He probably _could,_ do to his excitement.

"When will you be leaving to California aunty?" piped her son, looking curiously at the female Motomiya.

"Tomorrow morning."

"What?!" The two Tachikawa's yelled out causing for people to look at them strangely. The announcement was just too surprising.

"Yes, my mother needs someone by tomorrow, since my sister is going to Florida and visit her mother-in-law," responded Sarah sighing deeply. "They would still be here if my sister didn't have to visit that horrible mother-in-law she has…"

"Well then we wish you good luck Sarah," said Mimi giving her sincere smile. She pulled her hand out and waited for Sarah to shake it. "We'll miss you very much, you know that."

"Yes. Thank you Mimi, you're the best," she said shaking Mimi's hand.

The honey haired brunette chuckled. "I know!"

--

Silence.

There was nothing, but silence in the living room.

Her son was at school and she had been on her fourth day of vacation from work. This morning, she woke up her son with his favorite breakfast dish, chocolate chip pancakes. She also prepared his school back pack with the homework both had been doing last night. It was nice to help her son on his homework last night, it brought them even closer. She had also prepared his lunch for him to take and just in time, before the yellow bus came to pick him up, she kissed his cheek. Of course he whined, but Mimi knew that he didn't mind. He actually loved it deep inside.

When he had left, she had went to the shower. When her fifteen minute shower was done, she put on black tight shorts reaching her knees, and a yellow tank top underneath a pink one. She slipped on some slippers and walked down to her mail box. She knew that he phone bill was coming today and also a letter from work. When she got there she smiled at the mailman.

She greeted him a good morning and he did the same. He handed her a small box and her expected bills and letter. She thanked him and ran to her apartment. She should have worn something warmer. It was freezing! She never learned her lesson, but then again looking fashionable was very important to her. She had to look good no matter where she went, even when she's sick!

Throwing the package to the end of the couch she was sitting on, she ripped the letter and read it. When reading it she also checked her bills. She sweat dropped. '_I really need to stop calling on my cell phone so much…It went up one hundred dollars more!_'

She needed to stop calling people on the phone whenever she was bored. She had to find a new hobby to do instead of calling people to hang out on her living room or ask how they were doing. She, especially, needed to stop calling long distance. Sure she loved her parents since they went back to Japan before she marriage, but she should at least call them for only an hour. Not on her cell phone, but on the home phone. The cell phone bill is rising like crazy.

She sighed as she grabbed the brown package and opened it. She carefully read them. Her eyes widen in fear as she read the next sentence.

**Michael Washington would like to have some custody over his child Maiku Tachikawa, who has the right to decided if he would like to have spend time with his father. Please set a date with your lawyer to respond to this letter and make arrangements with Mr. Washington at this certain date. It will be mandatory. **

Mimi's figure started to shake. She quickly read the other papers that were of no help. She did not notice the tears that were falling down. She threw the package that contained the letter and clutched her head. Why would Michael want such thing from his son? Wasn't he the one who had told him he was a mistake three years ago? Of course Maiku probably forgot about it because he was so young at that age. She couldn't forgive him though, not after what he had done to _her _and_ her son_. She sobbed and thought of someway to escape or even get a good lawyer.

"This isn't fair… it's not fair!" she cried out loud to no one.

She thanked god that her son was not here to see her at this state. He would have been worried and call her doctor to make his mother feel better. It had happened once and she giggled at the thought. She loved her son and she didn't want him to see her ex-husband. She would not allow it.

Clutching her head tighter she tried to block all those negative thoughts about Michael actually winning his custody over his son. He doesn't deserve it and her dear friend, Sora, knew that. Quickly Mimi went to her room and searched through her drawers. Trying to find her phonebook where she kept all her business, family, and friends phone numbers. She yelped in glee as she found her pink star phonebook. She opened it and furiously checked for one phone number that she hadn't called in years. It wasn't her fault really, it was just that the person recently moved back to Japan.

Looking around for the phone she found it at the other side of the bed on top of a small table. She grabbed it and pressed the numbers that were written in the phonebook. She patiently waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello…? Ishida residence…" said a groggily female voice.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"Mimi?" questioned Sora from the other line. "Mimi… do you know what time it is in Japan….?"

"No, sorry if I woke you up, but it's about Michael."

She heard Sora trying to sit up from her bed. Finally she responded. "What happened?"

Mimi took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "He's making a mandatory meeting for his rights as a father. I mean really…he's not even a good father!"

"Oh Mimi…"

Mimi began to whimper, and once again tears slid down her cheeks. "H-He isn't what Maiku needs right now. Maiku…I understand that Maiku needs a male figure, but not that man! Not that man!"

"Mimi please calm down…"

"I don't know what to do Sora…I just don't…"

She heard her sigh. "Get a lawyer then…"

"That's my point Sora! He's going to buy _my _lawyer, just like last time with the divorce papers."

There was another sigh coming from the other line. "Then there's no helping it…"

Mimi blinked her tears out, had Sora already given up? Was she now in Michael's side now? What did she mean by there's no helping it? Did she want Michael to have a bond with Maiku?

"Sor--"

"Come back to Japan, Mimi," she said in a serious voice.

"W-What?" asked a surprised Mimi not understanding what her best friend was going with this.

"You need to come back to Japan in order for us to help you Mimi."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mimi knew that Sora was grinning now. "Don't you remember? We have our little friend here - well he's not little anymore - who would support any of us."

"Oh? Who?"

Mimi heard a clap from the other end. Had Ishida Sora slapped herself or something? The honey haired brunette wondered.

"Don't you remember Hida-kun?" asked Sora almost to the point she was yelling. "I mean c'mon Mimi! He was out friend in battle! He was a digidestine just like us!"

"Hida-kun…?" questioned Mimi, she then snapped her fingers. "Yes! The youngest Digidestine and very cute may I add."

"Yeah, I talked to him last week on how things were going on with him. He's a lawyer Mimi, he can help you. He won't be bought off from Michael, it would be pretty bold since Iori-kun can only think about justice. Mimi, if you come to Japan and ask him to help you… I know he would do it. Take this chance Mimi…come back home."

Mimi was dazed by all the information. If she told everything to Iori, he would believe her and help her get some rights for her husband not to see his son. Especially not living with him. Mimi smiled, there was hope. There was hope!

"Sora! I'll come, I'll come soon!"

"Good…now Mimi," Mimi patiently waited what Sora was about to say. "DON YOU EVER CALL WHEN IT'S MORNING OVERTHERE! IT'S NOT EVEN MORNING HERE!"

_Click._

Mimi blinked at the outburst then gave a nervous giggle. "Ahaha… did I wake her up…?"

One of her kids must have caused her to be angry. That or it was really Mimi's fault. She didn't mind thought, right now on her mind was hope. Hope that finally Michael would back away and not buy her lawyer. Iori was an honorable boy when he was young, and she knew (not really) that he would always be like that.

Sighing, she picked herself up from the bed she had been sitting. She slowly walked to the living room in silence. All what was heard in the apartment was the footsteps from the floor above, and the ticking sound from the clock. Once being in the living room she stared at the package she had thrown a few minutes before.

She sighed and walked towards it. Picking it up, she began to reread it again. She then decided to arrange the date at a later month. The meeting was in four weeks, maybe moving it in two months can buy her sometime.

Her lips made a small sad smile. "I won't let you Michael, you hurt us too much to get what you want…"

She would fight for her son and for herself. There was just no way that Michael would win the fight. She was a mother and he was possibly the worst father. She didn't even know how they married. Oh yeah, that romantic day he had given her…

However things were different. She was older and wiser than her twenty something year old self. She would go to Japan an get hope.

No, she already had hope.

--

It took her four days to arrange everything. Four miserable, un-relaxing days. It wasn't very Mimi-ish thing to do. Usually she would want to have relaxing days; however, she was working hard these past for days and was looking forward towards her vacation in Japan.

She had told her manager that she needed two months break because of the custody papers that Michael had sent her. Of course her manager agreed, he didn't want Mimi to stress at work. It wouldn't be healthy, and besides he wanted the Mimi who was happy. Not that she wasn't before, but if the papers were in Mimi's side, then perhaps a happier Mimi would appear. Everyone at work of course agreed with her decision, they all liked Mimi and supported her with the decision to be at Japan for two months. She deserved that break.

Then she had to talk to the principle about Maiku going on an exchange program for a couple of weeks. She had talk to Sora about putting Maiku in a school that was in Odaiba, of course Sora helped her. She didn't want her Maiku to not study while being in Japan. She loved her son dearly, but she was a mother after all. Education always came first. Maiku of course did whine a bit, but he didn't seem to care when the next day came. He was actually excited to go to another country and study there. He was pretty lucky. Perhaps he was also going to see his 'Uncle Daisuke' and Daichi.

The third day Mimi had a fit for her to reschedule the meeting. They were giving her a hard time, but in the end of course she had won the battle. Her screams and arguments were too strong for them to fight back. Of course they had agreed and switched her appointment to the date she wanted it. Of course she was happy about this. Then after the whole screaming and yelling to the people, she got the plane tickets to fly the next day. She also phoned her parents that she was visiting, with their grandson. They were beyond excited and told them that they could live with them whenever they wanted.

Finally the last day was filled with shopping clothes for Maiku. Usually shopping was a relaxing thing to do for Mimi, but today was different. She had to pack the suitcases, bring what they needed and didn't need, and asked the trustworthy next door neighbor to water the plants. And then finally head to the airport and take the long hour plane to Japan. Oh how she hated those long hours sitting in one seat for almost about nine hours till the plane would land. It was horrible!

She sighed as she sat down in a McDonalds chair as her son went to order some food for himself. She was so tired, she had never walked store to store in so long, it almost felt when she was on her journey to the Digital World really long ago. She closed her eyes and inhaled the intoxicating smell of French fries. She missed Sora, Yamato, Takeru, Koushiro, Jyou, Hikari, and Taichi. She also missed Iori, Ken, and Miyako too.

Sure she missed Daisuke now, but he lived in New York City like her. She also talked to Miyako a lot since she was always taking tabs on how everyone was doing. That was Miyako for you. Sora and Yamato had left New York months ago and moved back to Japan, so she missed them dearly. She talked to Koushiro every now and then before her divorce with Michael, he had been a great help on giving her tips how to take care of Maiku. She had called Jyou whenever Maiku was sick and she didn't know what to do. Jyou being Jyou, explained to her what she should do and not do. Hikari, adorable Hikari, was always worried about her when she got her divorce. Mimi called her sometimes to ask her a few things since she was a kindergarten teacher, and was helped by the young Yagami. She hadn't talked to Iori, Taichi, Takeru, or Ken since the last meeting with them. Mimi wondered how they all were.

Opening her eyes she noticed blue ones staring at her.

She frowned. She did _not_ want to see him.

The man with blond hair and blue eyes casually walked towards her. She resisted her self not to make a scene. Taking a quick glance at her son, she noticed that he was still waiting in that long line to order his food.

"Mimi…it's nice to see you."

Her eyes gave him an ice glare. "Sorry, can't say the same, Michael."

Michael sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Listen Mimi about Maiku…"

"You're not seeing him," was her sharp response.

"Mimi, I'm his father…"

"Like I said, you're not seeing him."

"Mimi…"

"What are you doing here anyway?" she sighed wanting to already leave the fast food place. "Aren't you shooting a famous billionaire movie Mr. Washington?"

"I came here to change the date for the appointment. It wasn't fair for you to just change it," he said in a serious tone.

"Well I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it in time."

"That's not fair Mimi, you're just buying time."

"All fair is in love and war isn't it?" she said crossing her arms.

Michael sighed. It was hard getting through Mimi's head. She was just so stubborn. "Mimi look, I have the right to see him when I want and --"

"It's a little to late for that, look I'll see you in two months. Good day," was what Mimi said as she picked eleven shopping bags filled with clothes. She walked away from her ex-husband and waited for her son to finally get his '_Happy Meal_'.

The boy smiled at his mother. "I finally got it!"

Mimi smirked. "Let's go pack, okay?"

"Yeah!" said the excited third grader.

--

"_Asa no kuu ji desu. Asa no kuu ji desu."_

Maiku stared at the Japanese airport confused. Sure he had been studying some Japanese, but being in the actual country was pretty weird. The hiragana characters, the katakana ones, and Kanji were really hard to read. He wondered if all the characters were messy and sloppy like the ones in the store. He couldn't tell if he was reading Hi or Bi, the 'tenten' symbol was either too small or there was none. He sighed and carefully saw his mom exchange American money to Japanese money. He patiently waited with their luggage.

Mimi finally got back to her son and smiled at him. "We're taking the train to Tokyo then your grandparents are coming to pick us up.

"O-Okay…" he said nervously as some people began to stare at the mother and son.

They began to walk towards the train station that was connected to the airport. It was pretty strange, but he would probably get used to the weird stuff he was seeing.

Once they got on the train, they left their luggage where all the luggage's seemed to be at in this one storage place, and they sat on the comfortable seats. He took out his ds lite and began to play Tetris, while his mother seemed to look at her phone carefully.

"Mom … this place is weird…" he said in English as he saw an old couple passing by them and staring at him.

His mother kept staring at her cell phone wondering what was wrong with it. In Japanese she responded, "Don't worry everything will be fine. It's weird at first but you'll get used to it in time."

"Umm?" glanced a confused Maiku.

Mimi looked at her son, raising an eyebrow. She saw his confused face and forgot that she was speaking too fast for him. She switched back to the language he understood the best. "Ah! Oops… I'm sorry dear. I said everything will be fine. I mean it's weird at first, but you'll get used to it in time. You'll like it here a lot. Also I'm asking a friend to tutor you in Japanese, she's a teacher and a long friend. She's very nice."

Maiku nodded, not feeling self-assured. "Yeah…Okay…"

Mimi frowned and hugged her son. "I promise you, this will be a good experience and you'll like it. I bet you wont want to leave when we have to."

Actually he wanted to go back to America this instant, but he should at least believe in his mother for the time being. "Yeah. Okay."

Mimi smiled at him and kissed his forehead. This got her son to become his usual self, he whined as she kissed his forehead.

"Mooom!" cried out a blushing Maiku.

"You never change," she winked at him.

_--_

This was really hard. Oh so hard I couldn't believe I was talking about Mimi the whole time. I love Mimi, dearly, but I feel like she's so hard to write about it's not even funny! Jeez. Well hopefully you guys liked this chapter, which was HARD to write I say! Ahaha, finally got Mimi here and now what will happen next? (: You'll just have to patiently wait until next time!


	3. An Unexpected Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

--

**An Unexpected Dinner**

--

Taichi groaned as he sat in the sofa with his father and mother. He had nothing to do this morning, and work was later in the afternoon. He transferred himself to Tokyo's United Nations office which was far more cleaner than Kyoto's. It really was a nice building not that Kyoto's wasn't, but Tokyo's building was very big, and spacious. The people there seemed friendlier, but then again he was the one always being friendly towards others, so that didn't count. The building; however, was more or less closer to home.

His chocolate eyes took a glance at his parents who were looking at him weird. He shrugged. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do, but watch the television with an old couple."

He noticed his mother frown. He also noticed the silver and brown hair she had, she was turning old. "Taichi! You could have taken your son to school instead of having your sister do it for you!"

Taichi grumbled, "But I hate doing paper work!"

How ironic, he hated doing paper work but his job was filled with paper work. He sighed at his misery, why did he major in political science?

His mother snorted and his father, with gray and brown hair combined together, chuckled. Taichi smiled as he was back at his home. He truly missed his mothers whining about cleaning his room, his fathers playful tactics in getting his mother mad at him, and his little sister always getting herself in between the fights then trying to stop them. He missed this apartment that was filled with love, enthusiasm, and care. His other apartment was more distant and cold.

He noticed that his son was more enthusiastic than he was before. It was probably because he loved bothering his older cousin. He smiled as his son made a new friend, Koushiro's daughter, Ami. Although Ami was a little doubtful of the friendship, she was taking it pretty well. It was just three days ago since the dinner incident and then his mind wondered off to what Koushiro had told him.

"_So where's your wife?"_

"…_She's currently not here at the moment," muttered Koushiro looking away from his good friends glance. _

_Taichi raised an eyebrow, sure he could be nice and let go of the topic. However; being in a bullet train for three hours in the smoking area really irritated him. So he needed answers, now._

"_Oh? Where to?"_

_There was an awkward silence that the holder of courage didn't really like. Finally he got his response. It was a response he wasn't exactly expecting though._

"_Digital World."_

He looked up at the ceiling and clicked his tongue. '_Digital World huh? Why though… Actually how did she get in there in the first place._'

After Koushiro had announced where his wife was, Hikari and the kids interrupted them. Koushiro was probably about to explain, but instead he excused himself and his daughter out. It was late for Ami to stay up, and so the two redheads left. To his surprise his nephew and son had asked where the 'Digital World' was, of course his littler sister quickly changed the topic. She gave him the '**don't even think about it**' look that night. So he didn't.

Although he really wanted to tell them, they deserved to know.

But the look was too scary to rebel against.

He sighed as he stood up from the sofa and walk his way to the kitchen. He'll make himself something, there was no way he was going to eat his mothers food. He loved her sure, but he hated her food. Something he wasn't up for at all.

"Taichi, if you want I can make you lemon pancakes," said her mom still sitting next to her husband watching television.

Taichi shuddered at the thought of eating sour pancakes. Just where the hell did she get these ideas?

Grandma?

"N-No mom, I can do it myself," said Taichi gritting his teeth. He hated lying to his mom that her food was the best, it was actually the worst food in Japan, but he couldn't break his mothers weak little heart could he? Talk about the holder of courage, he couldn't bring himself to say to his mom about improving her cooking.

He'll just have to live with the guilt till death. He looked at the refrigerator and took out some eggs. He was going to make himself an omelet and a big one at that. Hitting the eggs slightly and once cracked, he pour the yolk into the pan. He sighed as he felt the homey scent and feeling. He really did miss it, even when he had to go on business trips he missed his cold distant home because of his son. He smiled as the egg turned yellow, Tetsou loved omelets, maybe he would make some for him before work started. He hated the fact that his shift wasn't on weekday mornings from eight thirty to four like in Kyoto. He'll have to deal with it for now, he knew his sister would take care of his son.

Flipping the omelet, he sighed as he remembered something important.

"Gotta get those divorce papers done," he muttered silently so his parents wouldn't worry about him.

Finally, he was going to be a free man.

--

"Kick the ball Yagami!"

Hikaru panted as he raised his foot and kicked the soccer ball to his friend closest to him. His friend grinned at him as he made the pass and the game continued. Having the other side score though. Hikaru grinned as he saw two of his friend go in a playful fight on the game.

"The ball didn't go in!"

"Yes it did! I mean even Nyoshiki saw!"

Hikaru sighed, two hotheaded friends of his never seemed to stop. His eyes then glanced at two smaller kids that he recognized. One with wild brown hair and the other with short red hair. His lips frowned as his younger (and only) cousin began to talk and talk, making the little girl uncomfortable with his presence. Hikaru crossed his arms, his cousin never learned did he? He should know when people are feeling uncomfortable with him. Looking back at his friends he excused himself from the game. Of course they minded, but they knew he would be back.

Running up to his cousin he shouted his name. "Tetsou!"

The two third graders looked back at the older Yagami. He noticed the girl relaxed a bit and gave a polite smile at him. He also notice her bow, giving more politeness in her form. Tetsou of course just smiled and waved of him, a typical thing his father would have done.

"Good Afternoon Yagami-san," said Izumi Ami as she bowed to her upper class men.

Taken aback from the sudden formality, he also bowed down. "Y-Yeah, good morning…"

"Hi Hikaru!" chirped Tetsou grinning ear to ear as his hand were on the back of his neck.

Hikaru sighed and scowled at Tetsou. "What did I tell you before we got to school?"

The boy blinked his chocolate eyes and wondered. "Umm … try to keep away from Friday's special lunch?"

Hikaru totally wanted to slap his forehead, but resisted. He was talking to a third grader, he needed to have patience like his mother. Yet he felt like his mother didn't give him that sort of personality to handle younger kids. It wasn't fair. "No. I told you not to make Ami-chan feel uncomfortable and be too clingy towards her."

"But I'm not! And I don't know what being clingy is!" protested the young male child.

The little girl was about to say something but stopped as the older boy was explaining what the word had meant. Feeling like she needed to explain herself before things got misinterpreted she waited until the two cousins stopped talking. She coughed getting the attention of the two boys, she looked down her feet and blushed from the sudden attention.

"Yagami-san wasn't really bothering me, Yagami-san," muttered the little girl, confused on why they couldn't have different surnames. It would sound rude if she had said their first name in school, perhaps at their home would be okay, but school was really a different point.

The two Yagami relatives frowned and looked at each other. They really didn't like how Ami had used their surname at the same sentence, things would be too confusing. Hikaru walked in front of the girl and bent down. He gave a smile that his mother used to her kindergarten kids.

"You don't have to use our surname Ami-chan."

The girl blushed from embarrassment. "B-but then that would be very rude of me…!"

"No it's not, back in my old school kids talked like you and they also talk like me!" pointed out Tetsou to the redhead.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "What he means is … actually I don't know what he wants to say at all, but I think it's okay if you use our first names in our situation. If you call us 'Yagami-san' then the two of us will turn around, and one will be bothered because you meant to call the other. Umm… do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

The girl nodded staring with her onyx eyes. He patted her head.

"Good, so you can call me Hikaru. And call Tetsou, Baka," said Hikaru, his thumb pointing at the wild haired boy.

"I'm not a Baka! Stop being mean Hikaru-nii!" whined Tetsou crossing his arms, fuming at the older boy who just smiled back at him.

Ami blinked. "Hikaru-nii?"

Tetsou smiled. "Yeah, short for Hikari-nii-chan!"

Hikaru looked down at the little girl who nodded at Tetsou's explanation. He didn't mind being called that, but it was still weird coming from his cousin. His brown eyes soften as he noticed the little girl look up at him. He blinked: "Yes?"

The girl immediately looked down at her black outside shoes. "Umm… I-I was wondering if it would be okay, to invite Tetsou-san's father and Hikaru-san's mother for dinner. My grandmother want's to see how Yagami-san is, coming from Kyoto."

Tetsou gave a bright smile. "I'll tell my daddy!"

Hikaru shrugged and put his hand on his pockets. "Well I don't mind, but I think you should really ask my mom personally. I can take you to her now. I think she's on break."

Ami nodded her had, feeling rather bashful from the whole situation her grandmother had put her in. She, of course, was also excited to have visitors over.

Meanwhile a not so happy Yagami sat on her desk. Looking over at her agenda later today, and noticed a blond woman with a white coat come over to her desk. The blond winked her green eyes, and sat on her desk. It was rude of her to do that, but Hikari tried her best to hold back a rude comment that might cause something distasteful.

"So nothing happened?" she questioned, giving another wink at her.

"Nothing happened at a--"

"What's going on?" asked another teacher near Hikari's desk.

"Oh, I thought Hikari-san told you about the mysterious overprotective father the other day. Okay more like two days ago or something."

"Eh? What happened?"

"Well it goes like this…"

Hikari sighed and rudely stood up, causing the two female teachers to stop their gossip. "I'm sorry. I forgot I had left something in the kindergarten room. Please excuse me."

Hikari left the teachers office and decided to go to the kindergarten room to get away from all those gossipy female teachers. Sure she was friends with some of them, but she felt that the school nurse never exactly took a like of her. She always made some random gossips that weren't true at all. It started to weird her out, and wondered what she had done wrong.

Walking and noticing three familiar figures coming towards her she stopped. Hikari blinked her eyes as her child, nephew, and Koushiro's daughter were walking up towards her. She especially raised an eyebrow at her son's presence. Didn't he tell her not to bother him at lunch? That he was a big boy now?

She smiled, she would have her sweet revenge on him later. She'll most likely just repeat to him the scenario over and over until he got tired of it.

"Ami-chan? Hikaru? Tetsou? What are you three doing here?" she asked eyes landing on the children.

"Ami wanted to tell you something aunty!"

The girl was pushed forward towards her by Tetsou. Her son had lightly slapped his cousin in the arm, a punishment for his rude behavior. The girl, unaware of her emotions, blushed.

"M-My grandmother wishes to invite Yagami-sensei and Yagami-san to dinner this afternoon…"

Hikari leaned down to face the little girl. "Sure, but you must promise me something Ami-chan."

Ami looked up to see chocolate brown eyes gleaming at her. She blinked.

"Just call me Hikari."

"Y-Yes, Hikari-san…"

Hikari sighed, so did the other two boys. The little girl was just too polite for her own good.

--

Taichi grumbled as he was at work, sitting in his office, doing something he despised and wished god wouldn't have been a cruel creature to make him do this: _paper work_.

God how he hated signing, and reading bunch of papers. The extra tiny text caused him to become furious because he knew -_ too damn well he knew _- that it was at least a twenty page paper that needed to be read and signed. Who in the right mind would make a twenty page paper that contained eight to ten font text?! Not even the military could make such a report!

He was tempted, very tempted to just go to the back of the papers, and just sign it without even reading it. He wouldn't know what he signed and he wouldn't care or feel any guilt.

Taichi glared at the paper that contained small text. "I'm going to do it… I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it!!"

Screw it if he had sent food to the wrong country or insulted a great leader in middle east. He won't feel guilty now at this moment! All he wanted was to get away from all the paper work!

He flipped the papers to the back, and stared at the black line. All he needed to do was to sign his name, and go on top the next one. Slowly he brought his black pen to where the line was. His fingers were trembling, and his hand was becoming clammy.

'_Is it getting hot or is just me?_' he thought as the pen finally touched the white parchment.

A sudden voice stopped him. "Yagami-san?"

He stopped, and threw his pen at the right wall. "I didn't sign it okay!?"

"What? Sir someone is calling for you. I think her name was Hikari?" said the male secretary. "Something about getting home quick."

Taichi's hand reached for the office phone. "Get me on the line."

"Yes sir."

Taichi put the phone next to his ear and heard a small _click_. He coughed, clearing his voice. "Hey, why did you call me for?"

"Taichi! Do you know what time it is?" said his sister on the other line. She sounded mad, but why would she? He had prepared his son and nephew food, so that she wouldn't have a problem.

"Um…" chocolate brown eyes check the digital clock in his desk. "Six-thirty, why?"

"We're invited to have dinner with Koushiro-san, why aren't you here?"

"Dinner? Since when? I don't remember having been told that."

"Well apparently it's a surprise news for you still, I called you hours before and you said 'okay'. Don't you remember?"

Taichi glared at the papers in front of him. Curse these devils!

"Sorry Hikari…was kind of busy that I blocked all noise out. Listen I'll try to finish the papers and head to the Izumi's when I get out. Just tell them I'll be a few minutes late," explained Taichi rubbing his temples as he sighed. He still needed fifteen more stacks of heavy documents to sign. The stacks were thin either.

"…Fine, but you better be there. They want to see you."

"Got it. See you there."

He heard the other line go dead. He sighed, and grabbed another pen from his desk.

"Damn it you stupid papers…you're making me miss a wonderful dinner made by Koushiro's mom! I mean c'mon, first day of work and I already have to deal with you?" he glared at the stack of papers. "Damn it…"

"Sir?"

Taichi's neck hair stuck out. He had Goosebumps all over. He glanced at the male secretary who had been scaring him each time he called out for him or just appeared out of nowhere!

His lips twitched. "Y-Yes Obiban?"

The man with dark green hair stared at him with his onyx eyes. His pale figure just got lighter as he walked towards him. Taichi gulped, the man looked like he was just resurrected from the dead!

"Yes Obiban? What is it?" he asked nervous to be with his secretary.

"Your shift ended half an hour ago. I do not understand why you are still here, you can also take those papers back home to work on them," he said in a soft voice, he adjusted his glasses. "You may leave the office if you want."

Taichi mutely nodded, afraid to raise his voice at him. "Yeah. Got it. Thanks."

The secretary left.

Taichi quickly got his stuff and left the building like no tomorrow.

--

Ami sat on the chair watching the news that were on television. She was eating slices of apples and wondered why the news was so boring sometimes. She blinked as someone had switched the channel to a cartoon. Her redhead turned around to face her father, smiling down on her. Her lips formed a smile.

"Papa, I was watching."

He patted his daughter. "You can watch cartoons, you know your grandmother doesn't mind," he said as he glanced at his mother preparing the food.

"But she listens to it, like a radio," explained his daughter.

"Ami-chan…" sighed Koushiro kneeling at her level. "It's okay to be spoiled you know?"

Ami nodded. "But I don't mind watching the news. It's interesting."

He was about to reply back, but the door bell had interrupted him. He walked towards the entrance door and opened it. The Yagami's stood there, in front of his door step. He noticed two young Yagami's smiling at him, one glaring at the older brother, and the male older Yagami panting trying to catch his breath. He smiled at the family scene.

"Hello, please come in."

Tetsou entered first along with Hikaru, Hikari, and lastly Taichi. They greeted the redhead and his little daughter that was hiding behind his leg.

"Well my mother is waiting in the kitchen, why don't we go and have a seat?" suggested Koushiro.

"Man I'm hungry, can't wait for her food!" grinned Taichi following the redhead. His sister and son soon followed.

Tetsou began to chant. "Food! Food! Food! Food! Delicious Food~!"

Hikaru stood where he was and noticed a door that was open, revealing a dark room with only the computer screen on. Hikaru raised an eyebrow. He was about to step inside, just to close the door. However, he froze even when he was about to enter, a sudden chill reached to his body.

**You are … alone…**

'_W-What?_' thought Hikaru looking around the room. He noticed no one was inside, but how can it be since he heard someone?

**You are angry…at your mother…**

Hikaru stood quiet and frowned. He should just close the door and follow his family to wherever they went off to. His eyes then landed on the computer screen, it wasn't turned off.

**You are being lied too…**

He really needed to leave, the voice was scaring him and giving him the shivers.

**I know … who your father is…**

At this Hikaru's eyes went wide. How could a voice, that belonged to no one, knew who his father was? Hikaru decided to talk to this imaginary 'voice'.

"You're lying, you're not even real," he whispered.

**They don't want you to know… because they don't want you… near him… I can take you … to him…**

Hikaru stepped forward into the dark room. "Take me…to him?"

**Yes…you want to…meet him don't … you? Hikaru…**

The blue desktop computer screen soon turned red. Hikaru backed away a bit.

**Hikaru… come to … us…**

"Come to you…?"

**Come…to us… we will tell you…about your … father…**

The boy bit his bottom lip lightly. It was scary to listen to the voice, and his mother had told him never to talk to strangers. Did a computer screen count as a stranger?

**Your mother…lies to you…Your mother lies…to you**

He got closer to the computer screen, but was yanked back by two small hands. He quickly turned around and noticed a redhead girl clinging to his arm.

"A-Ami-chan…?" he said in a whisper.

"You shouldn't follow that voice…" she whispered back. "You shouldn't believe that voice…"

"…"

The two of them stayed silent for a moment until footsteps could be heard.

"Ami-chan? Hikaru?" questioned Koushiro as he turned on the lights from his room. He saw his daughter hug the older boys arm, clinging to it like no tomorrow. He then glanced at Hikaru, who just mutely stared at the little girl in wonder. Then his gaze went to the blue desktop computer. He blinked his onyxes eyes.

"What are you two doing here?"

Hikaru looked at the older man. "I…"

"I wanted to show him something that Papa showed me long ago," interrupted Ami, smiling at her father, a small twitch on her lips was left unnoticed.

"I see…well your grandmother wants you in the kitchen right now," said a cheery Koushiro, leading the kids out of his room. He turned off the lights and closed the door. He looked back at the silent kids. "Shall we?"

"Okay," said his daughter letting go of Hikaru's arm and skipping towards the kitchen.

Koushiro smiled as he saw his daughter skip happily to the kitchen, and glanced back at the young Yagami. He frowned as he saw him shake uncomfortably. He rested his hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to flinch. Koushiro also flinched back, taking his hand away from his shoulder.

"S-Sorry…I'm not used to being touched…" he muttered, leaving the older redhead alone in the hallway.

"That…doesn't sound reasonable…" Koushiro muttered darkly as he stared at his hand. Why was the boy's temperature so cold?

--

"So Koushiro, you're still working for Sora's father?" questioned Taichi as all of them were eating the delicious pasta that Koushiro's mother, Izumi Yoshie, had made. Hikari glanced over at the computer genius, she was also curious.

Koushiro nodded. "Yes actually, we're currently searching for…"

"Koushiro…" interrupted his mother, giving him a worried glance. "W-Why don't you two finish up the food before it gets cold, then you two can talk about it later…"

She motioned towards the children who were obediently eating their food, and listening to their conversations. The three other adults nodded, understanding that they should talk in privet about the matter.

"Taichi-san, what kind of place is Kyoto anyway?" asked Izumi Masami. "I've been wanting to go there, but work has overload me as you can see."

Taichi smiled at the older man. "Well it's actually quiet and relaxing. There are more temples here than in Tokyo obviously. The people there are very kind and polite. I really like it there, but I missed living here more."

"Sounds like you had a relaxing adventure," giggled Yoshie smiling at the brunette. Her eyes then landed on the woman next to him. "Hikari-san, how about you? I haven't heard from you since Miyako-san and Ken-san left."

"I'm teaching at Odaiba Elementary School right now. I'm just an ordinary school teacher, that's about it," chuckled Hikari taking a bite of her pasta.

She didn't notice the small glance that her son gave her. She also ignored her brothers rude comment about her life style being '_lazy like a cat_'.

"My! You must be a good teacher then."

"Well not really…" chuckled Hikari nervously as she glanced at Ami, finishing up her dinner.

Koushiro and Taichi noticed this and shook their heads. Hikari was always selfless and would feel guilty at anytime. Even when it wasn't her fault.

Dinner was finished and the kids went to the living room, supervised by Koushiro's parents. Meanwhile Koushiro, Taichi, and Hikari were in the computer genius room. It was the same room since the Yagami siblings remembered. Taichi sat on his bed, while Koushiro opened up his old pineapple book that he had used so many times. Hikari was glancing around his shelf, trying to amuse herself from boredom.

"Here we go," muttered Koushiro as his computer started to turn on. "Let's see now…"

"Hey…what are you and Takenouchi-san trying to find?" Taichi questioned, eyeing the redhead. "It's something about the Digital World isn't it?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. We received important data from Tentomon and Gomamon last week…" said Koushiro never leaving his gaze at the computer. Taichi frowned at the comment.

"What did they find?"

"There were chosen children before we got there."

"That's obvious now isn't it?"

"Yeah, but what was strange was what Gomamon said '_We found a picture that looks exactly like Taichi, looks really old though._' So, I wanted to ask you something Taichi-san," at this point his onyx eyes met chocolate brown. "Do you have any relatives that could have been in the Digital World before you?"

Taichi glanced over at Hikari, who had her back turned around. She didn't face him or helped him out. Tachi lips turned upside down. "I don't think so, but I mean if the pictures old maybe it could have…"

"A black and white picture?"

"Hello? Earth to Koushiro, we have Digital Cameras now? I mean Hikari has one at home, if you want to see one then come to our house…"

"I know perfectly well what a Digital Camera is Taichi-san, but perhaps why you got chosen as a digidestine, this goes for Hikari-san as well, is because of this person," announced Koushiro showing his computer screen to Taichi, who just gaped at the picture in front of him.

There stood a boy, exactly like Taichi holding a small square keychain, with people surrounding him. One girl looked like Sora, but he wasn't sure, she was in a wheelchair though. Then at the bottom of the picture it read '**Taichi + Zero = 100%'**,it was a bit blurry but readable. He blinked at the old black and white picture.

"He has my name then?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Looks familiar huh?" asked Koushiro, "I'm not sure though, perhaps he is your relative and something must have happened a long time ago. I'm still researching, so let's not assume that he is your relative just yet, but there is a possibility."

There was a sudden knock on the door, the adults glanced at the elderly woman smiling at them. "I was wondering if Hikari-san would like to help me with some pastries I bought for all of you."

Hikari smiled and nodded. "I'd love to help."

Hikari left the two men alone, talking among themselves. She passed the living room, where her son was watching television with Izumi Masami, Ami, and Tetsou. She then entered the kitchen with Yoshie in front of her.

Yoshie then pointed to a random cabin, "Will it be okay if you can get the pastries' inside of that cabin? I'll get the plate and fork."

Hikari opened the small cabin and took out a pink box wrapped with a pink string. She walked to the table, and set the box on the table. She sat on the chair and waited for Yoshie to come with the plate.

"Here," she set the plate down and handed her a fork. The two of them began to put some delicious pastries' on the plate with the fork, so that they wouldn't touch the bread with their hands. "It's good to see Ami-chan look up to you Hikari-san…"

Hikari glanced at the elderly woman. "What do you mean?"

Yoshie sighed. "Ami-chan is always at home with her father and me. I try to act out my best role as a female, but I would also like for her to find a role model to look at. I'm just hoping that that role model would be you, if that's alright with you Hikari-san."

"So seeing me as a female figure?"

"Yes, I know she's a good girl, but sometimes I wish…she would be more spoiled and had more character," muttered Yoshie looking at the plate of pastries. "Koushiro blames himself somehow…"

"He does? But why?" questioned Hikari, as both Yoshie and herself stood up.

"Because he was once distant towards us and he fears that Ami-chan might do the same thing as he had done in the past," she said as they walked towards the living room.

"I see…" whispered Hikari. "I'll try my best then."

Yoshie smiled at the long haired brunette. "Thank you Hikari-san…"

Hikari smiled at the older woman. "I'm sure, everything will turn out alright."

Yoshie chuckled. "I already believe in you. Thank once again."

"You're welcome, we better get these pastries to the kids, they're really looking forward to some sweets," said a cheery Hikari walking along side the older woman.

--

"And so he said…"

Hikaru heard the laughter of the adults as his uncle had already told a joke to them. He frowned as he watched the television with his cousin and Ami. The thought of hearing that suspicious voice in the room still bothered him.

What did it mean by telling him that his mother was lying to him?

What was his mother hiding from him anyway?

He bit his bottom lip in frustration. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard to do so. Just how was he going to face his mother when they get back home?

Distant?

He felt a sudden tug on his yellow shirt. His eyes looked down to the redhead little girl who looked worried.

He smiled as she smiled back at him.

He'll figure things out sooner or later.

He just needed to trust his mom.

--

Ahh; can't wait for the next chapter where Mimi comes back. (: Yeah small squeal of Digimon V-Tamer. I gotta love Taichi in that manga. Might make a Michi about it once I finish this~ Umm … this chapter feels like a filler sort of. Don't worry, the other chapters will have more action and stuff! Ahaha. Well hope you guys like this one.


	4. Let's Meet Again

Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.**

**--**

**Let's Meet Again**

--

Mimi sighed as she laid in her bed that her parents had gotten her before her arrival to Japan. Her son was currently with her parents having some bonding time alone. It was just like them to bond with their grandson. Mimi's lips formed into a smile, she really loved her parents. They were just so supporting and caring. She was actually glad that they had understood her divorce with Micheal long ago. It was all to protect Maiku from that man. They, of course, gave full support on her decision.

Mimi grabbed the small remote to turn on her stereo that was on her bedroom. She sighed as she began to hear Japanese music playing on the radio. It was weird, usually she would hear English songs back home in America. Now that she was in her Japanese home she had to adapt once again with the music and culture.

'_Home._'

Slightly biting her bottom lip, she wondered if any of her old friends remembered her. Were they still thinking she had her pink hair? Still fashionable as ever? Did the old digidestines even care if she was back?

Sure she had talk to them, but after her divorce she had stopped making any contact with any of the digidestine. Sora, Yamato, and Daisuke were a special case because they had lived in America for sometime. Miyako was another case because the girl was always talkative around her.

Sighing, Mimi crossed her arms, and laid them on top of her forehead. She began to hear the a guitar playing on the radio, followed by the drums, then by a female artist. Hearing the rock melody, she began to listen to the lyrics.

She had to conclude that the lyrics were pretty deep involving life. Usually she would hear romantic songs, but this song was pretty good. Arms still crossed, and resting on her forehead. The only verse of the song that she clearly remembered was:

_Natsukashiku Naru Konna Itami mo Kangei Jan_

(Why can't I get used to this pain and accept it?)

Hearing that verse, she lip-synced it unconsciously as the verse was played again.

"Mimi!"

Turning off the radio, she got out of her bed, and walked towards the door. There she saw her mother, hands clasped together. Mimi blinked her eyes, not expecting to see her mother so soon. Her parents had paid more attention to Maiku than herself this morning. They had literally forgotten about her the past two hours when trying to bond with their grandson. She didn't mind though, her baby boy was adorable.

"Yes Mama?"

"Can you be a dear and buy some ingredients from the store? I was planning to make Maiku a cake, but I forgot to buy the cake mix and eggs! Would … it be alright?" asked her mother in a pleading manner.

Smirking, Mimi nodded. "Okay Mama."

Teary-eyed, Mimi's mom hugged her. "Thank you so much! Oh I just have to talk to Maiku again! He's so cute!"

Mimi giggled as she saw her mom sprint herself to the living room. A smile plastered in her face, she closed the door and leaned on it. "It's good to be back."

Going to her closet, Mimi had stripped off from her jeans and plain green shirt. She now wore a white sleeved dress with yellow flower petals here and there. She took off the small hair-tie that was carrying her honey hair up in a ponytail, now it was let loose her hair being a bit curly than her usual normal hair. Out of her room, Mimi skipped towards the door. She noticed her son Maiku playing with her father at a card game. It seemed that Maiku was winning because of his grinning face expression.

"I'm going now!" said Mimi as she was putting on her white flats.

Maiku stood up from where he was sitting. "Can I come too?"

Mimi stared at her father, who nodded in approval. Mimi patted her son.

"Sure, let's go. But you have to let your grandpa win sometime."

Maiku nodded. "Okay!"

Her father just laughed at his grandson's quick response. The two Tachikawa's left the apartment and walked toward the grocery store. It was seven blocks away from Mimi's apartment, so they'll get there in less than ten minutes. Along the way Maiku was just staring at the cars passing by. Everything in Japan seemed so foreign to his little brown eyes.

"I like it here," stated Maiku as he watched cars pass by.

"I knew you would~" chided Mimi, hands behind her back, and clasped together. "Isn't Mama always right?"

Maiku grinned at her. "Yeah! I want to go to a park too!"

Index finger on her lips, she began to think of a plan. "Why don't we go to a park once we get what Grandma wants from the store?"

"It's a deal!"

Mother and son soon entered the grocery store. Maiku ran to where the plastic carrying baskets were, and gave it to her mother. Mimi had asked him to go get some eggs while she checked for the cake mix. Maiku obediently went to where his mother had pointed to a certain direction.

Walking on a certain isle, Mimi stopped her tracks once she saw the cake mix. Her eyes carefully scanned each cake mix individually. Mimi wanted her mom to get the best cake mix, so that she could make the best Japanese soft cake that Maiku would ever taste. Being to preoccupied she had not noticed a small little boy running towards her. She did however, felt someone had tried to bump her to the ground, but failed the process. She glanced down at a little boy, who sat on the floor.

Her eyes widen as the little boy reminded her of someone long ago. She bent down and helped the little kid up. Of course the child accepted her help.

"Taichi-san…?"

The messy haired brunette looked up at the older woman. "My name is Tetsou!"

Biting a side of her cheek, she replied. "Ah, I'm really sorry Tetsou-kun. You look a lot like someone I used to know."

"Must be my dad!"

Blinking her eyes, she raised an eyebrow. "Your…dad?"

"Yeah! Everyone says I look like him when he was small too!" said the cheeky child, grinning madly. "I don't mind it though because I wanna be just like dad!"

Mimi was astounded by the child's behavior. Was Yagami Taichi like this when he was a child? Also, Yagami Taichi had a child? When was the last time she had heard from the ex-leader?

Oh right, that certain meeting a long time ago. Squatting down, and patting his pants to dust away the dirt, Mimi smiled at him. The boy smiled back, and thanked the older woman in front of him.

"Thanks! You're nice!"

Mimi giggled. "You're cute!"

Tetsou blinked his brown eyes, and soon his cheeks turned light pink. "T-Thank you…"

"You're welcome sweety."

"Mom!"

"Tetsou!"

Mimi stood up, and glanced at her baby boy who was holding a small box of eggs. Tetsou turned the other side to see his father carry a carton of milk. The brunette boy squealed in delight and ran to his father's legs. Mimi's son also did the same, but did not hug his mothers legs. Maiku just stared at the two brunette males in front of him. They looked almost identical, but the hair was pretty much the difference between the two. Maiku looked up at his mother, questioning her daydreaming expression.

"Mom, who's that?"

His mother stood silent, and just watched the older brunette with a smile on her face. "A friend."

The brunette male bent down to his son's height. "Tetsou, I told you before not to play like that again. Playing hide and seek at the super market isn't fun for your old man."

Tetsou frowned. "You're not old!"

"Ha! I know!" laughed the older brunette, patting his son's head.

"Taichi-san, it's nice seeing you again," spoke up Mimi, holding her sons hand.

Yagami Taichi stood up, and stared at the woman in front of her. He hesitantly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm…Hi."

Mimi frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Taichi-san it's me!"

"Me…?"

"Mimi!"

He had a blank emotionless face for a second, finally his brain registered. "Mimi!?"

Nodding the honey haired brunette crossed her arms. "Yes, Tachikawa Mimi."

Taichi smiled, "Wow, I didn't know you were back in Odaiba."

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

The two adults looked back to their children.

"Ah. Tetsou, this is a friend of mine back in elementary school."

"Taichi-san used to be my sempai, back in my elementary school days."

The two boys nodded, and stood quiet. They were exchanging glances at each other, of course Taichi's son walked towards Maiku and smiled. Maiku gave a hesitant smile. He found the Japanese kid who was in front of him odd.

"Hi, I'm Tetsou! What's your name? You look just like your mom too!"

Maiku stood quiet, trying to understand what the boy in front of him was saying. He spoke too fast for Maiku's liking. Tetsou just smiled, waiting for an answer from the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry Tetsou-kun, would it be alright if you spoke a little slower than usual?" said Mimi, putting her hand on her son's shoulder.

"He can't speak Japanese?" questioned Taichi, carefully watching Maiku.

"He's still adjusting to the language."

"Okay!" said a happy Tetsou as he repeated the same questions over, but in a slower pace. Maiku replied as best as he could to Tetsou. Mimi smiled at the kind gesture that Tetsou was showing, while Taichi just stared at the two boys approving of their perhaps new friendship. He grinned as his son jumped up and down, telling Maiku about Japanese schools.

Putting his unoccupied hand inside his jacket, he walked towards Mimi. "You sure like making surprises don't you?"

Mimi smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise! That's just me, full of surprises!"

Taichi nodded. "Same old Princess Mimi."

Mimi gave him a scowl. "I told you don't call me that anymore."

"Sorry, couldn't help it really. Anyway…so this is your kid?" said Taichi analyzing the honey haired boy. He raised an eyebrow. "He looks a lot like you and Mi-"

"I know."

Taichi carefully watched Mimi silently. He took notice that Mimi didn't feel like talking about the blond American man she had married long ago. Not like he really cared though, he felt the same way as Mimi kind of. He really hated Americans. Those pig bastards just couldn't pronounce Japanese right. They say the language as if it were a joke. Taichi snorted. Damn those Americans!

"Taichi-san?" Mimi questioned looking over at the brunette man.

"Ah, nothing…"

--

"And so we don't wear uniforms because we're not old yet!"

"Uniforms…?"

"Yeah! That's what my cousin told me, he said he'll start wearing a uniform later on!"

The two adults walked next to each other with a bag of ingredients, and carefully watched their children talk among themselves. They had decided to take the kids to the park, just to play with each other for a few minutes. The male brunette noticed the playground up ahead, so he tried to get his son's attention.

"Tetsou! The playground is to your left!" he cried out to his son, who looked the other way instead. "The other way!"

"Ah!" cried out miniature Taichi. "Let's go Maiku! Let's go!"

Tetsou grabbed the young Tachikawa by his sleeves, and literally dragged him to the swings. At this point Mimi giggled as she saw her son give her hesitant glances back at her. She waved him off, silently telling him to go play and have fun.

"Wow, who knew he could run that fast…" muttered the male brunette next to her.

"Well he _did_ get his father's genes obviously."

Tachi glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. Mimi just smiled as she watched the two boys play. He looked back at the boys, and a smile played on his lips.

--

"Hey mom."

"Yeah?"

"How was your day…today?"

Hikari looked back at her son, who had just finished up cleaning his room. Her brown eyes blinked as she notice her child taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of her. He stared back at her.

"Well it's going fine," she replied grading another kindergarten homework that needed to be done. A stack of homework was next to her, and she needed to get them graded by tonight. That actually meant Taichi had to cook dinner tonight.

Hikaru took a glance at the clock. "Ah, I see…"

Silence.

"Hey mom…"

"Hmm?" Hikari hummed out, finishing grading one piece of homework then going to another one from the stack.

"…Where's dad…?"

--

"I see, so Tetsou-kun you're in the third grade?" asked Mimi as she licked her ice cream that her former senpai had bought her and the kids. She saw the little boy nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Maiku is also in third grade right?!"

Maiku gave a bashful nod. "Y-Yeah."

The two boys continued to talk, Tetsou was going at a slower pace for Maiku to understand. Maiku once again tried to answer his questions as best as he could. Mimi smiled at the two of them. Hopefully her son would get better at her mother tongue language. Checking out her watch she noticed that her mother had been waiting for about an hour. Biting her bottom lip, she looked around to search for a brunette male.

For the first time she wished he hadn't cut his hair. It would have been easier to spot.

"Daaaaaad!"

Snapping her attention to Tetsou, she finally saw the man she was waiting for. Her panted as he made a sudden stop in front of them.

"Sorry, I had to walk an old lady to the other crosswalk."

Mimi couldn't help, but giggle. Taichi gave her an annoyed look, while the kids just stared at their parents confused. Just what was so funny?

"Well anyway," she giggled. "I think Maiku and I should get going."

"Eh?! But Maiku and I haven't finished our ice creams!" protested Tetsou, looking at his father with pleading eyes. Of course his father's eyes twitched. What could Yagami Taichi do to change Tachikawa's mind?

"Er…"

"Hmm, Tetsou-kun…~" said Mimi patting the young Yagami. "How about you and Maiku make a play date?"

"Play date?" questioned Maiku carefully taking a good look at his mother.

"Hm! The two of you will most likely see each other more often if you guys make a play date," responded Mimi patting her son's head.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow!" chanted Tetsou jumping up and down like a young rabbit.

Taichi sighed.

His son was just _so_ energetic. It really tired him out.

"Great! Then, we'll meet again! Right Taichi-san?"

The male adult couldn't help, but smile at the young mother. "Yeah, guess so."

--

"Ami-chan."

The young little redhead turned around to face her grandmother. As the older woman took a seat on the couch, she motioned for the young girl to come over. Being Ami, of course she would obey her elders. She was brought up to be a polite young girl from the beginning.

Ami stood up from the ground, turned off the television, and walked towards her only grandmother. "Yes Obaa-san?"

"Deary, why don't we do something fun?" Yoshie suggested as she was playing with her granddaughters red hair. It was so soft, and well washed. Yoshie was so proud of her granddaughter.

"Something fun?" questioned the third grader tilting her head.

"Yes…why don't we make cookies for your dad and grandfather right now?"

Thinking for a little bit, the girl gave a nod. "Okay!"

The two Izumi's stood up from the couch, and headed out the living room. A sudden doorbell stopped their tracks as they were nearing the kitchen. A door opened, and out came Izumi Koushiro from the side. His onyx eyes stared at his mother and daughter who were holding hands.

"I'll get it."

Yoshie gave her son a smile before nodding. "Alright."

The two female Izumi's just stood still, watching Koushiro open the door. Yoshie waited for her son to step aside, so that she would be able to take a look at the guest.

"Hikaru…?" she heard her son say in surprise.

"Hikaru-san is here?" questioned Ami looking at her grandmother. Her grandmother only gave her a mute nod. Letting go of her hand, Ami ran up to where her father was. Hiding behind his leg, she indeed saw the brunette boy, who resembled his mother, stand at her doorway. She noticed that he was panting, perhaps from running up those horrible stairs she had trouble with. She really wasn't an outdoor person…

"Um…may I come in…?" Yagami Hikaru asked her father with a hesitant voice. Her father only nodded, stepping to the side so that the boy could enter.

"Yeah, erm, just follow me."

Koushiro lead the way to the kitchen, he was followed by his mother, daughter, and the young Yagami. Once in the kitchen, he told the child to take a seat, which the boy obeyed. His daughter had decided to help her grandmother with making cookies in the kitchen. Koushiro placed himself in front of the boy.

Adult males shouldn't be nervous around the hard cold stare from little fifth grader boys, but Koushiro couldn't help but be a bit uncomfortable around him. Coughing, causing him to clear his throat, he began, "So Hikaru…-san, uh…what brings you here?"

When the boy lowered his head, Koushiro frowned. The boy was to young to run away from home, he was only a fifth grader for crying out lout! The Yagami family wasn't a family that had a lot of family problems. Then again with Taichi's current situation he didn't really know anymore. An important question was bothering him to no end. Even if he was running away, why _here_, of all places?

"Hikaru…?" began Koushiro leaning in. "Is something wrong?"

Perhaps something was wrong with the two Yagami siblings? That thought paled the redhead adults face. They weren't in danger were they?!

"D-Do you know…"

Koushiro pushed back those disturbing thoughts, and once again leaned in to get a better hearing from the boy. He waited for Hikaru to finish his sentence.

"Do you know a man named Takaishi Takeru?"

--

And it ends here. I apologize for the short chapter. I think from now on chapters will become shorter. XD; I feel horrible for not updating. I did say in my livejournal that this was supposed to be continued in September, but then I realized… I have effing 17 units for the upcoming semester. Gaah. I think I'll die if I write 11-12 pages of this this semester. So I guess my goal should be at least 4 pages from now on. Meh, anyway there was a little uhh "writers block", but it's cured. I know how to start this and end this. (:

Oh yeah children are so hard to keep track off so here it goes!

Yagami Hikari - Hikaru (5th grade) Boy

Yagami Taichi - Tetsou (3rd grade) Boy

Izumi Koushiro - Ami (3rd grade) Girl

Tachikawa Mimi - Maiku (3rd grade) Boy

Motomiya Daisuke - Daichi (5th grade) Boy

Enjoy~!


	5. Complex Conversations

**Children:**

Yagami Hikari - Hikaru (5th grade)

Yagami Taichi - Tetsou (3rd grade)

Izumi Koushiro - Ami (3rd grade)

Tachikawa Mimi - Maiku (3rd grade)

Motomiya Daisuke - Daichi (5th grade)

**--**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

--

**Complex Conversations**

--

It was awkward for Taichi to bring back a happy go lucky Tetsou back home to a very silent apartment. Of course his son was naïve to the current atmosphere, he had let his son sing 'The Wheels on the Bus' however he silenced his child by giving him a chocolate candy from the jar in the kitchen. Not a good idea to shut up a kid, but he could have sworn he had heard crying from a certain someone's room, and he needed silence for it. Truthfully he was afraid to open the door if he had heard someone cry in that room, but as an older brother, he needed to make sure that his family was alright. Just as he was about to walk towards a certain bedroom door, his kid pulled on his leg.

"Daddy! Can I have another one?!" cried Tetsou enthusiastically as he pointed at the jar that was on the table.

Taichi nodded, and his son had left to get more delicious chocolate candy. Finally having distracted his son, he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Hey…Hikari?"

There was no answer, so he knocked again.

"Hikari are you there?"

He noticed the knob turning, so he waited for the door to open. What made his face frown was the sight he saw on his sisters face. He was met with puffy red eyes, a pink nose, and dry tears on her cheeks. Placing a supporting hand on her shoulder, he looked back at Tetsou, who was probably getting his third candy of chocolate by now.

"Tetsou go watch some television," he said quickly to his son. Tetsou snapped back his hand, and obeyed his father.

Taichi pushed Hikari back into the door, and left the door open slightly. He made his sister sit down on her bed, as he rubbed her back.

"Hikari…"

Hikari nodded, understanding that her brother needed some explanations. Taking a small deep breath, she began to speak. "Hikaru…Well…"

Her older brother rubbed her back as she spoke. Hikari took another breath trying to calm herself down. "I was grading homework on the kitchen table, and well I wasn't paying much attention to Hikaru's needs before, so I didn't notice that he was looking around in my room, and …"

She stopped, feeling the urge to cry out loud. Taichi just continued to rub his sisters back, until she calmed down. "Onii-san…"

He pulled his sister into a hug. He let her tears wet his shirt, he seriously didn't care if he had to wash it again. He tighten the hug, as she continued to speak.

"I don't know what to do…"

--

Koushiro rubbed his temples as he stopped typing on his computer. He cautiously kept glancing at his clock that would tell him the time to eat his lunch or have a snack. The redhead adult sighed, and his hands ran through his hair. Onyx eyes stared at the ceiling for a very long time.

"Digital World's data is all screwed up…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. He needed rest, but he had to give the documents to Takenouchi by today at the office. His fingers ran through his head once more. "Just what is causing all of this…"

"Koushiro-han…!"

His attention went back to his computer. He grabbed his mouse, and took a glance at the taskbar. A programs was blinking orange. Clicking on it, the screen showed a familiar creature he knew so well.

"Tentomon…"

"Koushiro-han! Both Gomamon and I found something that you might find very interesting!"

A smile tugged his lips, his digimon was just as excited as he was. "Oh? Do send it please."

"It'll take a day to send, so please tell Sora-san's father to wait a few days."

Koushiro nodded. "Okay. Hey Tentomon…"

"Yes Koushiro-han?"

"There's still no sign of…"

"I'm sorry Koushiro-han…I've asked Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Patamon to take a look though."

Even if his digimon looked like a bug, and he couldn't very well facially express his feelings. Koushiro knew that his digimon had given him an apologetic soft smile. Koushiro smiled, he really had a great friend to count on, even if he was not human.

"Thanks Tentomon."

"No problem! I better go though, Gomamon thinks he's found something."

"Okay," with that the screen had gone black, leaving Koushiro stare at the black screen. He rubbed his eyes once again, then took a glance back at the clock. He sighed once again. Today was tiring, and he really needed the rest. Perhaps he should call Takenouchi, and tell him that he couldn't make it today. He was just so tired, he also had to visit a certain _someone_ today too.

"Koushiro! Lunch is ready!"

Lunch was ready.

Goodie.

He really needed to eat _something_, before going out today.

--

"_Whose that man that you wanted to know about?"_

"…"

"_Hikaru-san?" _

"_You heard your dad…"_

"…_?"_

"_He was a friend to your dad, and the best friend to my mom…"_

"_Oh…why do you want to know about him?"_

"…_because he could be important to me…"_

"_Eh…? What do you mean, Hikaru-san?"_

"…_because he's __**my**__ dad…"_

--

It had taken Mimi fifteen minutes to run to the Yagami's apartment with heels. Yes, she was still fashionable even when she ran throughout the island of Odaiba. Finally stopping at the apartment building, she look side to side to check out if there was an elevator. There was **no way**, she was going to run up the stairs.

Finally seeing the metallic sliding doors, she pressed the button to bring the elevator down. She didn't have to wait that much, since an elderly Japanese citizen had gotten off on the main floor. Entering the elevator, she pressed the number of the floor that the Yagami's lived on. She impatiently waited, and finally the doors were closed. She felt the elevator going up, and she reached her stop in seconds. Running out of the elevator she stopped right in front of the Yagami's door.

The pressed the button that was on the side, and this time she patiently waited for someone to open up. To her patience someone did open, little Tetsou, who was tipping on his toes had open the door. It was adorable, but she hold back the chuckle.

"Oh! It's you!" said a smiling Tetsou, he looked to her side, but didn't find the person he truly wanted to see or perhaps expecting. "I don't think today is tomorrow…"

The boy was adorable to Mimi's eyes. She bent down to his height. "Tetsou-kun, is your daddy home?"

"Yeah! He's with aunty inside her room, come!" he offered his hand to her, and she took it.

Once inside Mimi had slipped out of her shoes, and was about to close the door, but Taichi's adorable son was pulling on her hand.

"The door closes by itself silly!" said the young child giving a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah…" she muttered, looking back at the door that had shut itself. She had forgotten that Japanese doors had that thing on the top to automatically shut the door. Still being dragged, she stopped once the little boy stopped and pointed at the door.

"Aunty's room is there."

"Thank you Tetsou-kun."

"You're welcome! I'mma go now, my favorite show is on!"

Mimi giggled and ruffled his messy hair. "You go do that."

She watched the little boy run to the couch that really wasn't far away. And her head turned back as she noticed the door had opened by none other than Taichi. He gave her a soft smile and stepped away to let her in. Mimi did so, a bit confused on why he looked so … depressed. Being Mimi, she couldn't let this go.

"Taichi-san, why do you look like…"

She was interrupted by the male Yagami. "Hikari needs someone right now, I … need to look for someone."

With that he looked back at the single bed that someone was currently resting. Mimi carefully watched where his sight was leading to, and a frown appeared on her lips. She was about to step forward, but was pulled back by Taichi. His hand was gripping her arm quite forcefully, she had to flinch by the touch. He had let go once he notice he had harmed her.

"Hey, don't … pressure her in giving answers. Let her just … talk."

Mimi nodded while rubbing her arm. She swore she would yell at him later if he had left a bruise. Taichi left the room, closing the door behind him. That left Mimi with Hikari who looked quite …distant.

Walking towards her bed, and then sitting next to her, Mimi wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hikari-chan. Hi."

"I'm sorry Mimi-san…I told Onii-san to dial Miyako's phone number, but I guess out of nervousness he dialed yours…"

"I guess apparently he's clumsy now."

A soft giggle. "Yeah…"

Mimi grabbed the younger woman's hand with her free one. "Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a small silence, the only sound that could be heard was the television noise that would say '_Pikachu_' or '_Gotta catch them all!_', and Tetsou's cheerful cheering. Hikari tighten the grip on Mimi's hand that was on hers.

'_Okay, Yagami's…seriously … stop hurting me!_' thought Mimi as she winced from the tight grip.

"I was never a good mother to begin with…you see … I'm an solo mom, I can't seem to do the father role right at all…" began Hikari, trembling slightly. "I tried my best to play sports with him, but I mean … I seriously can't kick the soccer ball right. I never could have really…but even then Hikaru never asked about his father…"

Mimi had to make a mental note that Hikari had a son. A son that _she_ didn't know about. It was surprising news, but not shocking that she would almost faint. All her friends were married and had kids, she had expected Hikari to also be married and have a kid. Seeing the single bed, Mimi knew she wasn't married. No married woman would sleep with her husband on a single bed.

"I don't know what to do Mimi-san…" continued Hikari looking down at her lap. "I don't know what to tell Hikaru…"

Mimi bit her bottom lip. She truthfully didn't know what to do in situations like these. She was just a person to comfort other people, but with advise…well she was sometimes bad with advice.

Now in all her life, Mimi had never seen Hikari so … distant. And she had never heard her chuckle darkly.

"The best part of it all…"

Hikari stopped, but Mimi leaned in to hear her words.

"…is that his own father doesn't know anything about him."

--

Koushiro thanked his mother for the lunch that she had made for him a couple of hours ago. He had thanked his daughter for making him a batch of cookies for him to snack on later. He had also thanked the young guest for helping his daughter make those batch of cookies.

Slipping on a dark green jacket, he looked back at his mother, who was giving her granddaughter a bag filled with extra cookies. He smiled and turned around, meeting a young figure standing on the door way. He had his shoes on that meant that the boy was ready to go.

"Now be polite and say it's a gift from all of us okay? Also that Hikaru-kun helped out."

Ami nodded as her grandmother gave her simple orders to her. "I will. I promise."

Yoshie patter her granddaughters head, and helped her slip on a pink coat. "Good."

Koushiro turned to a small table, and grabbed his car keys. He then faced the two young kids. "Ready to go?"

The two elementary school kids nodded at the older man, thus they headed outside of the apartment.

--

"_What are you going to do when you meet him?"_

"…_I'm not sure."_

"_Were you teased because you didn't have a dad back then?"_

"…_Kinda."_

"_I don't have a mom, so a lot of my classmates tease me for it. My dad would usually go to those 'parents must come to school' days. He's the only dad that goes actually, sometimes my grandmother goes instead, but I like it when my dad goes though."_

"_Your mom…she's…"_

"_In the Digital World."_

"_Yeah…where exactly is that…?"_

"_It's a world inside the computer."_

"…_y-you actually __**believe**__ that? What if your mom just …left and doesn't want to come back?"_

"_My dad told me it was real, so did grandmother so I do believe it. Anyway, I still have my dad. I…I don't know much about my mom, but I know I still have my dad who loves me very much. Just like how you have your mom who loves you very much too!"_

"_Yeah…I bet she does…"_

"_Hikaru-san…"_

"_Yeah…?"_

"_You're covered in flour now…"_

"_Eh…!?"_

--

"Taka go clean up your room, it's a mess!" ordered a tall blonde beauty as she crossed her arms and gave a small glare at her son.

The blond boy stood up from the living room and went straight to his room. The woman shook her head and sighed. The boy was just like his father.

"Catherine, you don't have to be … tough on him," said her husband as he took a seat on the nearest chair.

"_Takeru impossible_!" the blond woman, Catherine, replied in her native tongue. "_Votre tête est-elle folle_?"

Her husband chuckled. "You're cute when you speak French."

"Takeru!"

"And when you're mad."

The full French wife huffed, and crossed her arms. Her husband was just impossible to deal with sometimes!

The two adults snapped their heads as they heard the bell ring. They looked at each other, and frowned. No one had told them that they would be visiting them. Perhaps it was just the neighbor looking for their cat again.

"I'll get it…" muttered Catherine as she waltzed to the front door.

The male chuckled as he notice his wife become a silly teenager once again. Whenever she waltz meant she was happy. Sure she would be upset at the guest, who hadn't called before hand, but she just loved company. Takeru opened the newspaper and began to read an article that had caught his eyes.

"Oh my…!"

His head snapped up once again. Crystal blue eyes were trying to search for the figure that his wife was currently blocking. Who had come…?

"It's you!"

--

_Votre tête est-elle folle - _is your head crazy?

I leave you at that. Don't kill me. XD; Erm…sorry about not being able to say '_are you out of your mind_?' in French. I totally forgot how to say it. It's probably in one of my French binders…_somewhere…over the rainbow~ Btw; Sorry for the late update, this was supposed to be posted on Tuesday or something like that. Been ubber busy these days. So, sorry. =\_

_Takaishi Takeru - Taka ( ? Grade) Boy_

_Review~!_


	6. Get Back

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Digimon.

**--**

**Get Back**

--

It had taken Mimi about two hours to put Hikari to sleep. Mimi was dead tired, wondering how she had done it all (i.e the weeping, the explanations, the crying). Right now what she really needed was a mug filled with cappuccino. Quietly leaving the room, and shutting the door, she sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

For the first time in her life, she was hesitant to actually step in a kitchen and look for something to drink. She didn't want to bother Hikari, she was currently resting, and resting was really good for her. Mimi gulped and stepped inside looking around the small kitchen area. Feeling a little braver, she continued to look around, but this time opening cabins and even the refrigerator.

"Are you thirsty?"

Mimi snapped her head back, and noticed young little Tetsou smiling at her. She felt as if she had just stolen candy for the first time. She gave a nervous giggle.

"W-Well yeah…I kinda am."

"There's that black nasty milk that dad drinks every morning," said Tetsou pointing at a certain cabinet. "Aunty and Dad drink it a lot, well Aunty sometimes, but Dad drinks it like … a whole lot!"

Mimi giggled, and searched through the small cabinet. Taking out the coffee, the sugar, a white cup, and a spoon, Mimi went over to the table and prepared it there. Tetsou, being a curious child he was, decided to carefully pay attention to the adult female in the room. He giggled as he saw her measure the coffee in the spoon. He found it silly since his dad would just dump two full spoon into the cup, his aunty was the same. However; seeing another adult (non-relative) doing coffee was surely entertaining for the young Yagami.

Mimi noticed the giddy behavior of the young boy, and her lips formed a smile. Once her coffee had been made, she sat in the couch in front of the young bushy haired boy. She took a sip of her coffee, while the boy made another giggle. Usually adults would be annoyed by this certain behavior coming from a child, but Mimi thought so otherwise.

"Tetsou-kun, you're really energetic aren't you?"

"Yeah! Because dad said I was born that way! Or…something like that. I think he said genics…no gentics…umm.."

"Genetics?" suggested Mimi, smile never leaving her lips.

"Yeah!" cried out the enthusiastic Tetsou. "That word! He said it was that!"

Mimi nodded, as she took another sip of coffee. Her eyes moved from Tetsou to the door that Hikari was currently occupying. Mentally taking a note, she decided that once she finished drinking her coffee, she would go to the balcony and entertain Tetsou outside.

"Tetsou, when I'm done drinking this, want to go outside and blow bubbles?" she asked, as she saw the boys face lit up,

"Okay!"

She was awesome, she knew how to handle kids.

--

"_He was just a good friend, why do you ask?"_

"_How good of a friend was he?"_

"_Hmm…you could say best friend. To the point where I could tell him any secret that I had."_

"…"

"…_What's wrong?"_

"_Did you tell him, who my dad was?"_

"…"

"_Mom…?"_

"…_No…"_

"…_I see…"_

"…_Hikaru, what's wrong? What's bothering you?"_

"…_Everything…"_

_--_

Panting the brunette looked both ways. He glared at the playground where currently kids were happily playing. The boy he was looking for was not there, and it worried him greatly. Yagami Taichi sighed, and decided to head to another close by park. So far he had only gone to two, there were at least four other parks he had yet to search in Odaiba.

A small thought of Yagami Hikaru leaving Odaiba worried the older man to no end. What would her tell his sister? That her little boy was outside of Odaiba?

He mentally groan. That couldn't happen, and it wouldn't happen. His sister would have some sort of heart attack if she knew that her only child was missing in Tokyo.

"Darn it…where are you Hikaru?" he mumbled to himself as he began to run to another direction to another Odaiba park.

He was going to find his nephew no matter what. He just hoped that his sister was currently being comforted and taken care of by Mimi.

_--_

"You know you could have called me in advance, you didn't have to just surprise me," chuckled Takeru as he took a sip of his coffee that his beloved wife had made for him and his guest. He placed the cup back down to the coffee table, and stared at his good friend from his elementary years.

"Well, I just wanted to know what was going on with you and your family. Last time I heard, you were doing the sports section in the newspaper right?"

"I'm actually working on something more privet for now, but I'm still working on those sports articles. Who knew middle school students are getting good at tennis. I mean they're heading for nationals! Pretty good right?"

"Haha, well, you know I was never a sports person when I was young."

"Oh knock it off Takeru! I told you not to talk about your work when having teatime!" scolded his wife Catherine. She placed a tray of cookies in front of the two older men. "Now that there are snacks, I'll bring the kids here."

"Ah, no. I'm actually leaving soon," mumbled their guest as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "I just stopped by because well … no reason really. Sorry…"

The blond adult laughed. "You don't have to apologize Iori!"

"Y-Yeah…" he said smiling slightly. "But there is a reason, now that I remember."

The two blonds curiously waited for the younger male to continue. Catherine gave a nervous glance at her husband as he did the same. Just what did Iori wish to tell them?

"Well you see… Sora called me a few days ago actually," he mumbled out, trying to phrase what he was going to say. "She said we need to help Mi-"

The door bell rang clearly interrupting their chat. Catherine excused herself, as she walked to the front door. Takeru of course paid no heed to the doorbell, and leaned in.

"Who do we have to help?"

Iori gave him a hesitant look. "I know you were friends with Micheal, but …"

"Koushiro!"

The two adult heads snapped to where the front door was. There stood a redhead adult, a redhead child, and a brunette on the front door. Catherine stepped aside and ushered them in. When closing the door, the two children just looked at the apartment surroundings. It was so … sporty clean.

Izumi Kousiro gave the blond female a hesitant smile. "Hello there…"

"Oh come sit, sit!" she said as she lead them to the couches. "Look who came hunny! Koushiro!"

A bit baffled by the sudden visit, Takeru shook hands with his old friend. Iori of course greeted him politely also. Koushiro sat down next to Iori, as Cathrine mentioned for the children to sit on another couch. Soon the whole living room stood quiet. It was a bit awkward really.

"Soo…" started Takeru giving some small glances to Koushiro and the kids. "What beings you here, Koushiro?"

"Ah, well actually your apartment was on the way to where I was going, so I decided to stop by," Koushiro said a bit ashamed with himself. "Sorry I didn't notify you two earlier."

"Oh no! We're glad to have company!" chirped Catherine. "Usually Sora and Yamato are the only ones that visit us. Of course Iori too."

Iori solemnly nodded. "Yes."

"We're glad you stopped by! Oh would you like anything to drink?" she asked politely to the older male.

"Water will be fine."

The female blond nodded, and then her attention turned to the two children. "Anything for you two?"

The young girl looked at her father before ordering, once she got a nod she looked back at the blond. "Juice…"

Catherine smiled and nodded, then her attention turned to the brunette boy. "And you?"

"…I'm fine…" he said as he just kept his gaze low. He looked at the young redhead, who was curiously looking at him. "…I'm not thirsty thank you."

Catherine nodded, and left the living room to the kitchen. That only left three adults and two children in the living room. Of course there was a small silence until Takeru decided to break it with a cough.

"So … children Koushiro?" he questioned the older male of the two. "Never knew you got married."

He stared at the young girl who was almost looked exactly like her father when he was younger. She looked about his son's age or perhaps a little younger. Takeru noticed the posture of the young child, and instantly knew that she was quite polite. Like father like daughter right?

His blue orbs then landed on the brunette boy. He couldn't figure it out, but the child reminded him of someone. He noticed the boy looking down at his lap, almost in a hypnotized way. Takeru quirked an eyebrow up. Somehow this kid didn't seem like he was even blood related to Koushiro, unless he was wrong. Still it bothered him that the young child's face looked quite familiar.

"Oh, yeah I got married long ago actually…" Koushiro rubbed the back of his head. What was he supposed to say anyway?

Both Iori and Takeru glanced at each other before looking back at Koushiro. Iori gave him a polite smile, while Takeru grinned. He knew that Koushiro would always try to keep his personal things a secret, just so that it wouldn't bother people that were around him. Although Takeru should have known that Sora knew something about Koushiro, after all her father and Koushiro were lab partners in their job. Maybe she knew that he had two kids. Takeru made a mental note to ask Sora later on the day.

"It's good that you had two. I believe having siblings can make social events much more easier to them," commented Iori. "I only have a daughter, she's pretty quiet in social gatherings."

Koushiro blinked, and slowly eyed the young brunette who looked completely confused and hesitant. The redhead gave a small sigh, his friends were misunderstanding, although he probably knew how someone could mistake this scene. "Actually…"

"Taka is kind of the same, but I think because he goes to his cousins house a lot he got over the anti-social personality I guess," interrupted Takeru. "Oh sorry Koushiro, I interrupted you."

"No it's fine, but … Hikaru is not mine actually…" muttered Koushiro thinking of a way to explain things.

Both young adults looked at each other then at Koushiro who was giving a nervous smile. Then they looked at the two children, who were just staring at them curiously. Iori gave a formal apology to Koushiro, who just dismissed it and said that it was alright. Takeru however wondered which child was Koushiro's. His blue orbs went to the girl then to the boy.

"So Hikaru is … him?" asked Takeru as he pointed the young brunette boy. Hikaru simple gave a curt nod, and looked back at Koushiro. His eyes were telling the adult that he was pretty much nervous and this whole situation felt awkward.

"Uh yeah Takeru-san…" said Koushiro, clearly not wanting the child to be in an awkward conversation. "He's…"

"Takeru?" were the first words that Hikaru had spoken in front of the blond. Takeru blinked his eyes, wondering why the child had just repeated his name. As he looked at the child he noticed how surprised he was.

"Yes, that's my name."

The redhead girl, Ami, looked from Hikaru to the older man. A small frown formed on her lips. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru clearly ignored the younger girl next to him. His mind could only register who the person in front of him was. "So you're Takaishi Tekeru…?"

--

"Wow! Hahaha!" cried small Tetsou as he watched with amazement how the bubbles were flying away. He pointed at one and cried: "That's the biggest one you made!"

Mimi smiled, proud of herself that she was entertaining the young child. She had just been blowing bubbles for the past twenty minutes, and the child was clearly entertained by her magnificent show she was displaying. All she really did was put soap and water together, mix it with a straw then blow on it. It was nothing special, but this felt like it was Tetsou's first time watching bubbles floating around Odaiba. They were currently in the balcony, blowing and popping bubbles, while Hikari was inside taking a rest.

_Pop_.

Again Tetsou giggled and pointed at any random bubble, while squealing in delight. Mimi stopped once she could have sworn someone was ringing the bell. She placed the straw in the cup, and motioned for Tetsou to follow her. Once reaching to the front door, she turned the knob and soon was met face to face with her best friend.

"Koushiro?!"

"M-Mimi-san!?"

The two adults stared at each other, and the kids stared at the adults, clearly confused what was going on.

Accusingly Mimi pointed a finger at him. "What are you doing here?!"

Looking tired, and worn out he just stared at the hunny haired female in front of him. "I can ask you the same you know."

"I asked first," she said stubbornly puffing her cheeks and hands on her hips. Tetsou giggled at Mimi's posture, she looked like when he wanted to complain about something!

A sigh. "I came here to drop off Hikaru."

Mimi blinked her eyes and looked next to Koushiro. A young boy with brown hair stood next to the redhead male, a confused facial expression. Next to him was a small little redhead girl, blushing for no apparent reason. She pointed at the girl. "She looks like you."

"She's my daughter."

"Since when were you married?!" she yelled out, the kids winced and so did Koushiro.

"…Can I come inside?" he mumbled. Mimi stepped to the side so that they could enter the apartment. All of them began to sit on the couches that the Yagami's owned. Of course Hikaru excused himself from the room, and instead went inside the shared bedroom that they owned. Tetsou was about to follow him, but decided to stay and play with quiet Ami, who still seemed hesitant to be with him.

"Let's go and make bubbles!" the look a like Taichi cried out grabbing Ami's hand. The girl squealed, and was about to protest but the boy had already taken her to the balcony.

"So that's Hikaru…" muttered Mimi as she stared at the closed door that Hikaru had shut. "Hmm…"

"Yeah…" mumbled Koushiro, looking up to the ceiling. "Where's Taichi-san?"

"Out."

"Hikari-san?"

"Her room."

"Why are you here?"

"Drama."

Koushiro raised an eyebrow and have the female a questioning look. "Drama?"

"Since when have you been married?" she questioned avoiding his curiosity, she crossed her arms. "You never invited me to the wedding."

Koushiro stood silent. "No one knew really. Besides Sora and Yamato of course."

"Why?" she questioned, while she leaned in to get a better hearing. "Why wouldn't you tell me? _Your_ best friend?"

"You had your fair share of problems," he replied back with a dull look on his face. "Why haven't you called since the birth of Maiku?"

Mimi bit her bottom lip. "Problems…"

The two adults sighed in unison.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Mimi asked using the same dull expression as her best friend. "You look like you've been working for seven days straight."

Koushiro groaned. "…Who would have thought one kid can cause so much … drama."

Mimi tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I believe right now Catherine-san and Tekeru-san are having some type of 'discussion' or so I think."

"Discussion?"

A sigh could only be heard. "Where's Hikari again?"

"Koushiro," she hissed, getting his attention. "What discussion are you talking about?"

"It's nothing that important, I think."

"Koushiro…" she warned him.

Koushiro tried to look anywhere but Mimi. Sadly he couldn't help, but spill at the beans as he noticed that deadly death glare she would give him. He still hadn't gotten over those death scowls she would give him whenever he wasn't telling something to her. It could get ugly when she was mad, and he did _not_ want to get her mad.

"W-Well…"

And so it began.

--

"_Hey Tetsou-san…"_

"_Haha, yeah? Oh look! That one popped!"_

"…_Do you know who Hikaru-san's dad is?"_

"_His dad?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hmm, I don't remember really, but my mommy said he was good looking. But I think my daddy hates him, a lot."_

"_Why?"_

"_He left Auntie Hikari alone with Hikaru I think. I dunno. Why?"_

"_Well…I think we met him today."_

"_Did he have yellow hair?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh then that's him!"_

_--_

Opening her eyes slightly, Hikari looked at the clock that was right in front of her. She groaned as she shifted her body in a sitting position. Rubbing her wrist slightly, she let out a small yawn. She stepped out of her bed, and carefully walked toward her door. Right as she was about to open it, she took a good notice at the mirror.

She was a complete mess.

Tear stains, a messy bun, and puffy eyes clearly told her that she needed to fix herself before going to the living room where Mimi and Tetsou were. She took out a brush from one of the drawers, and untied the hair tie. The bottom of her medium length hair was curly, due to the bun she had when sleeping. She sighed, as she combed her hair out straight. Once finished, she was heading out the door.

She would go to the bathroom, and throw water at her face just so she would get rid of those tear stains. However just as she was about to open the door, someone else opened it instead from the other side of the door. Hikari blinked her chocolate brown eyes as she stared into onyx ones.

"Ko-Koushiro?" she asked quite surprised that the redhead was at her house, in her own room!

"Ah, Hikari-san, sorry," he sincerely apologized to her. He stepped inside the room, and just as he was about to close the door a female voice yelled out.

"Koushiro I'm warning you…!"

He shut the door. Leaving a confused Hikari standing in her room. As Koushiro gave her a nervous chuckle, he lead her to sit on her bed, while he stood. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-Well…how should I put this…"

"What is it?" she questioned innocently.

Koushiro sighed. He never really talked to Hikari when they were young. They would have polite conversations, but more than that there was none. It wasn't that they weren't friends, they were the whole Digidestines were friends. But he would usually talk to Taichi, Yamato, Iori, Ken, and Miyako. Let's not forget Mimi, she was his best friend. His relation with Hikari was more of a mentor and mentee relationship. She were to ask questions, and he would respond to them as clear and best as he could. That was it.

"Well … Hikaru came to my home today…" he mumbled out trying to use his words carefully.

Hikari immediately stood. "Is he… are your house? Right now?"

Koushiro was a bit hesitant to talk now as he saw her worried expression. "No."

A frown.

"He's here."

Just as she was about to pass by him, a very uncharacteristic thing for Koushiro to do was grabbing her by the arm. At this point the mentor and mentee relationship was broken. Koushiro mentally cursed himself as he was about to say his next phrase.

"Koushiro…! I need to…"

"He doesn't want to see you right now," he suddenly said. "He's in his room, but the door is locked."

Hikari stood quiet. "Please let go. I need to talk to him."

"I somehow know how he feels a bit. I mean it was a different situation, and he's handling it differently than me when I was his age. But none the less, I know how he feels about this whole thing."

Hikari felt knew that Koushiro was no longer holding her by the arm. She just stood there, believing that her son now hates her.

A sigh came from the redheads lips. He really hated what he was going to say next, but it was a request from the child. "He wants to sleep over at my house. His reason is for Ami to get some company. But it sounds more like…"

"He's running away."

Koushiro nodded, but knew she wasn't even looking at him. She was concentrated on the floor. "Yes, but I believe it's your choice to make that decision too."

She gave a small bitter chuckle. "When a child runs away the parents don't get a choice. They do it freely."

Koushiro carefully took her hand, and led her back in the bed. She made her sit down, as he took a seat next to her. He noticed her worried figure, her hands and whole body were trembling, and he could start hearing sniffling sounds. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mimi-san just called Taichi-san, he's coming here soon. Maybe he'll convince Hikaru not to go."

"N-No," she stuttered out. "He'll hate me…He hates me right now. He'll only hate me more if I stop him. He's better off safe with you if he's trying to run away."

"I-I'm sorry Hikari-san…" he whispered. He meant it, he truly meant his apology. If he had known the woman next to him better, perhaps he could have helped her more than he was use to helping. After all Taichi had asked him to take care of his sister several times when he was in his last year of elementary school. He had done it, but after that he had stopped since both of them were busy with the Digital World events. His only regret was not being a friend that she would count on, even thought the whole Digidestine group was pretty close.

"You know," he began, "I have a question that has been bothering me quite some time now…"

Hikari looked up at him. "What is it?"

He rubbed his neck and looked up ahead, he felt a bit ashamed that he was going to ask this question. "I just don't understand how you never told Takeru-san about Hikaru. I mean I know the two of you are very close, or perhaps were but it just seems unreasonable that he never knew he had a child with you when we visited him…Hikari-san?"

Koushiro noticed her face draining color, she was turning pale. He placed his hands on both shoulders. "Hikari…?"

"Hikaru met Takeru?"

"Well yes, but…"

Hikari bit her bottom lip. "Oh no…."

--

So more drama begins! (: Sorry for the late update, but I had a semi writes block. I mean I knew what to put, I just didn't know how to write it. Bleh. A long chapter for you own enjoyment. Some Kushiro x Hikari friendship here, and of course some Tetsou x Mimi soon to be son and step mom relationship. Haha. Who knows, but I really LOVE Tetsou x Mimi moments. I think it's cute.

So RECAP! Hikaru is Hikari's son, Ami is Koushiro's daughter, Tetsou is Taichi's son, and Taka (is briefly mentioned) Takeru's son. There's Iori's daughter, but she didn't make an appearance, she was playing with Taka in some room.

Well … next up I'm working on some Mimi x Taichi moments. Bleh, hopefully I KNOW how to write the next chapter. XD Review~!


	7. Fights Between Adults

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for not updating this in like… days, months, years, ect. I truly am sorry! But I do want to finish this a lot. I was rereading the earlier chapters, and guess what? THEY SUCK. I'll try to edit them later, but right now my focus is to finish this story. I will try to re-edit them little by little. Please enjoy this long awaited chapter! And please review too even though I'm not going to expect them anymore. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Fights Between Adults**

Yagami Taichi ran as he passed by curious people who would stare at the male. Not long ago had he picked up his cell phone only to answer Mimi who was currently with his sister. He was dazzled by the demand the honey haired female had made. He was told to return home, and that something was going to happen. The brotherly instincts had kicked in, and suddenly his legs were working their way to get to his parent's apartment.

'_Damn it,_' he cursed inside his head. '_Hikari don't do anything stupid!_'

He practically pushed away a couple just to make his way. It was rude of him, but his focus was to get home to his baby sister. He knew that she was currently a mess, and she needed him by his side. After all this years, she _still_ needed her older brother. No matter how much she tried to denied it, Taichi knew it already.

Finally he was inside the apartment building. He pressed the buttons many times that it almost felt like his index finger was going to break in half. Once the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside and almost in a maniac way he pressed the button number to where it would take him to his parent's apartment. It didn't take long before the elevators doors opened, and he dashed to his home.

He pulled out his keys, and opened the door in a sloppy way. He panted as he entered, and kicked his shoes off.

"Hikari?" he desperately cried out. The only person he found was Mimi with Tetsou and …Ami?

He did a double take on the red hair little girl. He questioned Mimi by giving her a look. What in the world was Koushiro's daughter doing here?

"A-Ami…?"

The young child have a bow to the older man. "Hello Yagami-san."

He still wasn't used to the child being so polite. "Mimi, why is…"

The honey haired female interrupted him. "Koushiro's here. He's talking to Hikari right now."

"Kou-" Taichi stopped his sentence, and decided to head towards his sisters room. Right now he needed to focus his attention to his sister. He did not hear Mimi's protest to not go inside. He turned the knob, and he entered the room without an announcement of going in. His whole body stiffened as he stared at the redhead hug his sister.

"T-Taichi…?"

A faint flashback of a brunette and blond hugging passed his mind briefly. Taichi shook his head quickly trying to ignore that vague memory. He simply walked towards his sister and Koushiro. Once doing so he bent down eye level with his sister.

"Hikari, are you…"

He stopped once tears began to roll down her cheeks. Hikari hiccupped, and suddenly she began to hug her brother. Her hug was tighter than usual, that only meant that the Yagami was distraught. Taichi patted his little sister on her head, and glanced at Koushiro. The brunette noticed the redhead merely looking away from him in which Taichi was not pleased about.

"He's running away."

He looked down at his sister. "Who?"

"H-Hikaru…"

Taichi couldn't help, but to exclaim. "What!"

* * *

"Catherine! Please open the door…" Takeru pleaded as he was in front of his bedroom door. His wife was currently inside doing who knows what. The blond male gave a glance at his son Taka, who was holding a toy truck on his hand. Taka was eyeing his father as he was questioning why his father was standing in front of the door.

"Dad? What are you doing?" questioned the blond boy, almost a replica of Takeru himself.

Takeru gave his son a smile. He didn't want to worry the fifth grade boy. "Nothing Taka, why don't you go back to your room and try to finish that homework Azumi-sensei gave you?"

A pout was given. "Fiine. I hate math though…"

The eleven year old child left his father in front of the wooden door to go and do some homework. Takeru was thankful that his son was obedient unlike most children. His attention was now back to the wooden door. His lips formed a frown. He would explain everything to Catherine, but his wife didn't want to hear his voice at all! He let out a frustrated sound. "Catherine, please open this door…"

It took a few minutes (to Takeru it felt like hours), before he could finally hear a familiar sound.

_Click_.

In a heartbeat Takeru quickly opened the door before Catherine would reconsider. "Catherine I-"

A sound of a slap was heard which shocked the blond male. "C-Catherine…?"

Tears were visible on the young French woman's eyes. They rolled down her cheek as she tried to held them back. Catherine sniffled each time she tried her best to not cry in front of her husband. "Y-You lied."

His eyes never left the distressed woman before him.

* * *

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Your mom … she looks really sad. Hikari-san is really worried about what you're doing. Maybe you shouldn't leave her alone. Being alone is very …sad. "_

"…_Hey, Ami."_

"_Yes Hikaru-san?" _

"_D-Do you __**really**__ believe in the Digital World?"_

"_Yes. My dad is always talking about it to my grandmother, and my father never lies about the work he's been doing. I really believe in the Digital World."_

"…_Do you know how to go there?"_

"_No, but the only person I've known who went there is my…mom."_

"…_Your mom, how did she … you know get there?"_

"…_I-I over heard dad say that it was a m-mistake. That she didn't have a digivice -"_

"_What's a digivice?"_

"_I-I'm not sure, but Dad has one. It's in his desk where the c-computer is."_

"…_Hey Ami."_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Why don't we try it out?"_

"_What do you mean Hikaru-san…?"_

"_Going to the Digital World, to see if it's even real."_

"_But it's dangerous!"_

"_Shh! Tetsou can hear you! …Are you sure it's dangerous? Did your dad even say it was? No right? Well then, let's just see if it's real."_

* * *

Koushiro sighed as he opened the house door. He stepped aside so that his daughter and their guest could enter. His little girl neatly took off her shoes, and ran towards the kitchen where he knew his mother would be preparing their dinner now. Hikaru on the other hand stood there almost clueless at what he was supposed to do. The redhead gave a sigh as he closed the door behind him. This caused for Hikaru to jump a little due to the sound. Koushiro placed one of his hands on the boys shoulders.

"You can leave your stuff here," he said glancing down at the boy who was merely looking down at his feet. "We'll place it in my room later once we finish dinner alright?"

Hikaru nodded, and began to take off his shoes. He then followed Koushiro to the kitchen, and the both of them were greeted by Izumi Yoshie. She gave a welcoming smile to the boy, and asked him to help out the young Izumi Ami. Hikaru obeyed the older womans request. Yoshie's onyx orbs stared at Koushiro's. A worried expression was given to her son.

"Koush-"

"He need's time," spoke Koushiro rudely interrupting his mother. "Hikari and Taichi agreed with his decision."

"Y-Yes, but what happened?" It pained Koushiro to hide things from his parents. He had done so in the past, and the feeling was not welcoming. He decided to tell his mother what had happened.

"Long story short," spoke Koushiro trying to make everything simple. "Hikaru found out who his dad is, and he'll be staying here just for …"

"It's fine," said his mother as she placed a hand on his arm to stop. "I think we both know what he's going through a bit."

A nod came from Koushiro. "Yeah."

The Izumi residence treated Hikaru warmly. Koushiro's father, Masami was surprised to see Hikaru in the apartment. Masami didn't make a big deal out of it, and both Yoshie and Koushiro were glad about it. During dinner time, Yoshie had asked questions to the young Yagami boy. The boy replied as politely and detailed as he could. The Izumi residence noticed that the boy was trying his best not to be rude, and trying to mimic Ami's polite characteristics. Once dinner was over the two children helped Yoshie with cleaning the dishes. The three contently talked amongst each other, and then the older woman sent the two children to Koushiro's room.

Hikaru was following the young girl. He took notice that his stuff he had brought from home was missing. The two children stopped in front of the door. Hikaru was about to ask where his belongings had gone to, but the door had suddenly opened by Ami's father. Koushiro motioned for the two of them to enter. Hikaru noticed his stuff by the side of the door once he entered the room. It seemed that Koushiro had placed them inside not to long ago.

"Daddy you cleaned your room," said Ami amazed by the nearness of the room. "There are no more books on the floor!"

After dinner ended Koushiro had decided to clean his room in order to make space for Hikaru to sleep in. He was obviously going to sleep in the ground, so he needed to provide space for himself. With that decision made Koushiro began to clean his room when the two children were out helping his mother. The father patted his daughter on the head.

"Yeah, I decided it was time for me to clean this room," he said as he glanced at the two children. "I still need to finish cleaning up a few things. Why don't you two stay here while I go out and buy a few cleaning supplies?"

Hikaru and Ami nodded at the adult, and they watched Koushiro leave the room. A few seconds later they heard the front door close mentioning that Koushiro had left the apartment for now.

"So …" began Hikaru looking at the redhead.

The girl had her head hang low. "The digivice is in the drawer. Top right one."

The brunette boy gave a glance at Ami. "If you don't want to …"

"I-I want to see what will happen," she stuttered her sentence. "I want to go to the Digital World…and see if my…"

There was a moment of silence, and Hikaru found it awkward. He grabbed the little girls hand, and they walked towards the computer desk. Ami was the one who found the small blue device that her father owned. She showed the small device to Hikaru, who stared at it in a suspicious manner. He quirked an eyebrow.

"This is a digivice?"

The girl gave him a nod. "Yes, this is the digivice that my dad owns. He showed it to me a year ago, but told me never to take it out of this room."

"Why?" questioned Hikaru as he analyzed the device in Ami's hand. He noticed that the little girl before him shrugged.

"I think he would get mad. I'm not sure."

Hikaru nodded, and then it hit him. "Just how do we go to the Digital World?"

Unsure the girl raised her hand that had the digivice in front of the computer. "M-Maybe like this?"

Hikaru sighed, "No, I don-"

He was cut off by the computer screen as the screen turned green. The two children gasped, and they stepped closer. They gave a glance at each other before carefully watching the computer.

A bright light shone before their eyes.

* * *

Mimi gave a sigh as she took a sip of her coffee that Taichi had made for his sister and herself. Currently right now Hikari was sitting in front of her while her brother was sitting at the head table. Little Tetsou was in the living room watching television. Mimi could only hear the sound of the cartoons that Tetsou was watching. Her eyes went to one Yagami to the next. She couldn't really stand the silence, she loved it when people would talk to make noise. Right now she needed that.

"U-Um…"

Mimi stopped glancing at Hikari and Taichi, and just decided to look at her mug of coffee. This was awkward, it would be better if she went back home to her beloved family. "…U-Uh, maybe I should…"

The doorbell rang cutting off the honey haired female. Taichi rose up, and walked to answer the door. Mimi gave a sigh, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry Mimi," whispered the brunette female in front of her. "You must feel really awkward right now."

Mimi gave her a hesitant smile. "N-Not at all, but I think right now you guys need a family discussion which I really shouldn't involve myself in."

Hikari nodded. "Yes, we do need to talk about this. I just hope Hikaru…"

Mimi set the mug down on the table. "Hikari-chan."

Her brown doe eyes glanced up at Mimi. "Y-Yes…?"

"I don't think Hikaru hates you," said Mimi in a sympathetic voice. "I think he's just confused, and needs to sort out his feelings. He'll come back Hikari-chan, I'm sure he'll come back to you. The same happened with my Maiku, he was confused at the divorce. He really wanted his parents to stay together, but … we just couldn't. So I sent him with Daisuke so that he would sort out his feelings there. Daichi was a great friend for him, and I thank Daisuke for helping me in this. But listen Hikari-chan, I'm positive that he'll come back home with you."

Hikari nodded as she stared at the mug. Mimi noticed that the woman before her tried to hold back her tears. "T-Thank you Mimi-san…"

"STOP!"

The two females snapped their heads to the source of the voice that had just yelled. Little Tetsou had stopped paying attention to the cartoon that was showing on television. The little boy, curious as a cat, walked towards the entrance.

"Tetsou!" cried Hikari standing up.

"Tetsou-kun come here," said Mimi suddenly standing up, and walking towards the little boy. She grabbed him in time before he could see what was going on. She hugged the boy closely to her arms. Mimi gave a glance at Hikari who merely nodded. "Tetsou-kun why don't we go to your bedroom right now?"

"But that was my Dad shouting," explained the boy trying to get away from her arms.

"Tetsou, please go with Mimi to you room," explained Hikari to the boy bending down to his eye level. "Please."

"But aunty…!"

The boy was cut off by his father's voice. "Takeru…wait stop! You can't just enter here as if…!"

Hikari and Mimi's eyes widen as they stared at the golden haired male in front of them. Takaishi Takeru was panting heavily, almost as if he had ran a marathon. He took a step forward, but was held back by the brunette male of the house. Blue eyes gave a glare at brown ones. This was not going to be pretty.

"Taichi-san let me go!"

"You can't talk to her right now, she's in no -"

"Takeru…?" whispered Hikari taking a step forward. "T-Takeru what are…" She stopped her tracks as she remembered what Koushiro had told her not long ago.

_"I just don't understand how you never told Takeru-san about Hikaru."_

Her body trembled as she stared at her best friend for years. Mimi decided to let go of the brunette little boy, and walk towards the brunette female. She placed a hand on Hikari's back, and stared at the woman in worry. "Hikari-chan…"

"Hikari…" said Takeru getting everyone's gaze at him. "We really need to talk."

Taichi gave an irritable sigh. "Takeru I said not -"

"This doesn't concern you Taichi-san!" cried Takeru loudly scaring Tetsou who hid behind Mimi's legs. "This doesn't involve you at all!"

Agitated Taichi's hands formed into a fist. Mimi noticed this, and was about to say something, but Taichi's actions interrupted her. The brunette male had his hands on Takeru's shirt, and he dangerously glared at the blond male that was a few years younger than him. "This does concern me. She's _my_ sister."

Mimi was in tight pinch. She was trying to keep Hikari standing, but all of a sudden she noticed Tetsou's tears roll down his cheeks as he was trying to hold them back. She also wanted to stop the aggression between the two males, but there weren't enough Mimi's around to do that. Finally the honey haired brunette snapped.

"That's enough!" she cried startling everyone in the room. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the two males. "You two go fight somewhere else, you're scaring Tetsou-kun with your voices! And Takeru leave Hikari-chan alone for right now."

"But…" Takeru tried to protest, but held back his words as he noticed Mimi's eyes narrow dangerously.

"_Understood_?" she hissed at the blond.

Finally the little boy began to cry, getting the attention from the adults. Taichi immediately let go of Takeru, and went towards his son. Mimi, who was the closest to the boy, hugged the young child, and picked him up. Hikari gave one last glance at the blond before her attention was on her crying nephew.

"Tetsou-kun, I'm sorry…" said Mimi trying to comfort the young boy.

"Tetsou…" said Taichi as he tried to get his son from Mimi's arms.

As the two adults tried to comfort the young child, Hikari decided to leave them alone since they were already taking care of that situation. Once again her eyes were fixed on the blond, who was also staring back at her. She got a little closer to the male blond, and she shook her head.

"Takeru…Hikaru is-"

She was cut off by her supposedly best friend. "Hikari, I know we dated in the past, but I never…"

Another doorbell was heard which interrupted the adults discussion. Hikari decided to open this one, while her brother and Mimi were trying to calm down the little brunette boy. Hikari placed her hand on the knob and turned it. Once opening the door her light brown eyes stared at distressed onyx ones.

"K-Koushiro?" gasped Hikari confused at his presence. The red head male in front of him was panting, trying to catch his breath. She stepped aside to let him in, but he forcefully placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt his hands tremble, and it scared the brunette female.

"A-Ami…"

Her eyes looked up to his onyx ones.

"Ami and Hikaru…" Hikari noticed how hard he tried to speak, and it annoyed her because he had mentioned her son.

"What about Hikaru, Koushiro?"

"…They're inside the Digital World!"

* * *

The light haired brunette boy winced as he tried to move his body. It had hurt every time tried to move any muscle of his body. Hikaru was forcing himself to open his eyes, and he did open them. His focus was blurry, but within seconds he could clearly see better. Once again forcing his body to move, he tried his best to force his arms and hand to push up. He was after all laying on the ground with his face touching the grass.

Wait…grass?

Weren't they in Koushiro's room?

With much force he sat up, and looked at the scenery in front of him. His brown eyes widen.

They were in the plains!

"Hn…!"

He glanced towards his left, and hurriedly ran towards Ami's side. "Ami!"

The girl was still unconscious like him a few moments ago. She was holding on to her fathers digivice tightly on one hand. Hikaru frowned as he looked up. Just where in the world were they? He squinted his eyes in the direction he was looking at. There was an insect coming towards them. It looked small from far away, but …

Hikaru's eyes widen.

That was_ not_ a small bug.

_

* * *

_

He deserved it.

He deserved the punch that Taichi had given him when he gave the news to his sister. It was a miracle how Takeru and Mimi had stopped him though. Right now Mimi was holding an ice pack against his cheek. Takeru was sitting next to Tetsou looking at the redhead with sympathy. Hikari and Taichi were currently sitting on the table chairs, waiting for Koushiro to speak.

"How can you be irrespirable Koushiro," hissed Taichi slamming his fist on the table. "Hikaru was -"

Mimi noticed Koushiro figure. The American-Japanese mom couldn't help but worry about her friend. He looked like a total mess.

"Enough brother," said Hikari looking down on her lap. "It's not only Hikaru missing…"

Taichi closed his lips shut. His sister was right, it wasn't only Hikaru who had gone to the Digital World. Koushiro's small little girl had gone as well. How? The politician was not sure.

Takeru rubbed his temples, and gave a sigh. He needed some answers from Hikari, but right now he knew it wasn't the right time. His possible son could be in danger. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the look a like Taichi squirm, as if the boy had something to say. Takeru raised an eyebrow at the boy. What was his name? Tetsou?

"Tetsou? Are you alright?" questioned Takeru to the boy.

Tetsou's lips formed a frown, and he shook his head. "No."

Takeru glanced at Mimi, who was also staring at Tetsou while she kept the ice pack on Koushiro's cheek. Unsure what to do, Takeru questioned the boy once more.

"What's wrong Tetsou?"

The boy squirmed. "H-Hikaru-nii-chan told me not to tell…"

"Tetsou?" this time Taichi had paid more attention to his son. "What do you mean Hikaru didn't want you to tell? Tell what exactly?"

His son's brown orbs looked as if they were about to start some fireworks. "I-I was spying on Hikaru-nii-chan today. H-Hikaru-nii was asking Ami-chan about the Digital World. Something about a digivice…and a voice Hikaru-nii heard."

"A voice?" questioned Takeru who was next to the boy.

The small brunette boy nodded. "When we went to Kou-san's apartment he heard a voice from the computer he said. I-I don't know…" The boy tearfully looked at his aunty. "I'm sorry aunty…"

Koushiro stood up, startling Mimi who had the ice pack. The red head walked over to Tetsou, and kneeled down to face the boy. "Tetsou…can you please tell me more about this voice."

"Koushiro…" began Mimi walking to her friend. "You can't…"

"It's the same voice!" he cried standing up and facing Mimi. His hands were on her shoulders, and his grip tightened on her. "The same voice that took my wife to the Digital World!"


	8. Questions and Answers

**Author's Note: **Again sorry for not updating. Buu, I'm going to try to make really long chapters so that this story will only have 14 chapters total or probably 15. Anyway, enjoooy~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Questions and Answers**

"Moooom!" cried out a girl with dark navy blue locks. "Haru is being annoying!"

"Am not! Katsumi is being a liar again mom!"

"Shut up Haru!"

"No you shut up!"

Ichijouji Miyako gave an irritated sigh before setting down her youngest son, Natsu, on the couch. She placed a small blanket on top of her sleeping baby. She had just put the baby to sleep, but her other children were going to wake her baby up! She was not going to have that. She placed her hands on her hips, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You two be quiet!" she hissed at her children. Katsumi, the girl who looked a lot like her mother, had quickly shut up unlike Haru, her younger brother, who was slow at obeying their mother. "You two need to understand that Natsu needs his sleep. Now I don't want you two to wake him up understood?"

The children gave her a nod. "Yes Mom."

Proudly she crossed her arms. "Good, now Katsumi go to your room and start doing that science project. Oh and do not give me that look, your teacher announced every parent about the science fair. As for you young man, you're going to help me set up the table to make dinner got it?"

Another nod.

"Good, now let's go Haru."

Katsumi went to her room, and closed the door. Seeing that Miyako grabbed Haru's hand, and dragged him to the kitchen. She told her son to just place the plates and cups on the table, after that he was ordered to go watch his younger brother. It wasn't long once Miyako heard the door bell ring. The purple head woman took a glance at the kitchens clock, and her lips formed a frown.

Was Ken back this early?

Miyako cleaned her hands before going out of the kitchen, and answering the door. Her eyes widen, as she stared at the male before her.

"Eh? Iori-kun?"

* * *

"Maiku, I want you to treat Tetsou with a lot of kindness okay?" Mimi said in English as she was talking to her son. Behind her was Taichi and Tetsou completely confused with the conversation that the Tachikawa's were having.

Maiku gave a nod as he was sitting on the couch. "Alright Mama, but …"

"But…?"

"Why is he staying over here?" asked Maiku not clearly understanding the situation. "I don't really mind Tetsou being here, but why?"

Mimi forced a smile to reassure her son. "His dad and I are going to visit a friend that lives … a bit far away."

Maiku tilted his head to the side. "Can't Tetsou and I go?"

Mimi's smile twitched. Her son had such brilliant suggestions that was not helping her current situation. "Eh…heh."

Maiku gave his mother a confused look. "Mama?"

"It's going to take a few …days to get there. Please Maiku do this favor for Mama?" Mimi placed her to hands together, and gave her son a hesitant smile. Her son merely gave a nod stating that he would obey his mother to no end. Mimi was glad that Maiku was so obedient. The American-Japanese mother hugged her son. "Oh thank you! Thank you Maiku!"

Maiku embarrassed that his mother was showing affection towards him in front of male companions, he tried his best to get away. "Moooom!" complained the honey haired boy. "Stop that it's …embarrassing especially when…"

Mimi stopped hugging her son, and gave a glance at Taichi and Tetsou who were merely watching them curiously. She then looked back at her son, a grin played on her lips. "Is my little Maiku embarrassed?" said Mimi still speaking in English. "I'm sure they don't really mind."

"Moooom!"

"Alright, alright!" said Mimi now turning her full attention to Taichi and his son. This time she spoke in the language that they were used to hearing. "Taichi-san, I'm sure Tetsou -kun will be taken care of by Maiku and my parents. You shouldn't be worried in leaving him here."

"Thanks Mimi," said Taichi to the woman in front of him. He then bent down to his sons height. "Listen sport. I'll come pick you up as soon as I can. Be good to the Tachikawa's understood?"

A nod.

"Good."

Taichi patted his son's head giving him a smile. In return the boy tried to smile back. With that the two parents left their children to the Tachikawa couple.

* * *

Koushiro made a turn as he drove the car silently. In the passengers seat was Hikari nervously fumbling with her thumbs. The radio was turned on, but the volume wasn't loud enough. Koushiro made a stop since the light had turned red. Hikari gave a glance at the red hair man next to her. His eyes looked tired, distressed, and a simple way to put it all; confused. A frown formed Hikari's lips, as she stared at the companion next to her.

"Is something wrong Hikari-san?" questioned the male without giving her a glance.

Hikari mutely shook her head. "N-No, everything's fine…"

There it was again, the silence that made everything awkward. This time Hikari stole a glance at Izumi Koushiro. He changed much since the digital adventures with their digimon years ago. He did get a little taller than before. His hair wasn't as messy like years ago. He had changed, much more than she did.

"Hikari-san."

Hikari jumped a bit from being startled by the man next to her. "Yes?"

"This may sound rude, but why didn't you wish to talk to Takeru before we all left?" he said not taking his eyes off the road. He didn't see her eyes cast down to her lap. "I think talking to each other might …help a lot."

"Right now I'm more concerned for my son than Takeru…" she whispered. Finally Koushiro's onyx eyes stared at the Yagami woman. What he saw from Hikari was hesitance as she sat on the passengers seat looking down at her lap.

"You're lying," he stated bluntly. "It's really out of character for you to do that Hikari-san."

"…"

"It may not be my place to tell you this," Koushiro began to drive once more when the traffic light turned green. "But I believe it would be better if the two of you talked things out."

"…Can I ask you something?"

He eyed the woman next to him. "Yes…?"

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Hikari gave a small glance at the redhead male. "About your wife and Ami? No other of our friends knew that you were married or had a child."

There was a long pause, and Hikari had mentally scold her self for asking such privet question. The only source of sound was the radio, and some cars passing by. Just how long would they get to the lab that Koushiro and Sora's father worked in?

"I wouldn't say it was a secret," began Koushiro going to the freeway in order to get to the bridge that connected Odaiba to the other districts of Tokyo. "Jyou knew of my relationship."

"J-Jyou?" questioned Hikari surprised of the news Koushiro had given her. Since when did Jyou know such thing? Was it before their last meet up or after?

"Yes," said a blunt Koushiro making another turn. "Jyou knew of my relationship with Yoshino, my research assistant."

"So…you're married to …"

A sigh. "Yes, my research assistant."

A nod came from the brunette woman. "I see. But why didn't you tell us of your relationship status?"

Finally the car was on the Rainbow Bridge, and it was heading towards a Tokyo district: Minato. Koushiro gave another sigh before answering Hikari's question. "Didn't you find it just a bit odd that my spouse was my research assistant?"

Hikari hesitated in her nod. "Well a bit…It's just a bit scandalous you could say. I always thought you and Mimi would…you know."

Koushiro tried his best to stay focused on the road. "Mimi?" he cried out. "What gave you that idea?"

Hikari gave a shrug. "Well you two seemed pretty friendly."

Hikari knew that out of the corner of his eye he was still looking at her. He later on shook his head, and muttered a 'I can't believe this' as the car finally got off of Rainbow Bridge.

"Mimi is … well nice," he suddenly said making another turn. "I just really can't see myself in a relationship with her. It's too … odd."

"S-Sorry," Hikari took a glance at the window. She shouldn't have spoken her thoughts. She should have stayed quiet throughout this car ride.

"It's fine," he said making another turn. They were almost close to where the lab was. "Anyway I really think it's a good idea for Takeru..."

She interrupted Koushiro. "Koushiro-san, promise me you won't tell anybody for what I am about to tell you."

At the seriousness of her tone, the computer genius could only nod.

Hikari began to tell her story.

* * *

_"...and so that's what happened."_

_"..."_

_"Miyako-san, did you know? About Hikari-san and Takeru-san's relationship? About their son Hikaru?"_

_"..."_

_"I shouldn't be intreaving myself into this, but Takeru-san and Hikari-san had been good friends to me since our adventures. I would hate to see them fight since they were such good friends."_

_"Iori...I knew about the hidden relationship that Hikari and Takeru had. It was a long time ago, that I knew of. I also knew about Hikaru, both Ken and I were there when he was born."_

_"So... They really..."_

_"Iori."_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"What I'm about to tell you...you have to promise to not tell a soul until Hikari is ready..."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

His eyes widen, and his human instincts kicked in. In a hurry, Hikaru began to pick up Ami as he placed her on his back. Giving a piggyback ride to the unconscious girl, he began to run away. He was trying his get close to the boulder that was near by.

"Scissors Claw!" cried out the gigantic stag beetle as it crushed the boulder with it's sharp ages of his mandibles.

Hikaru stopped his tracks as his eyes widen in fear. That beetle monster thing just destroyed the boulder. Where was he going to go now? He was in the middle of the plains! Shaking in fear, he couldn't help but just stand there as the giant beetle began to fly towards him. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the sleeping Ami. He had to run.

The beetle was getting closer to him.

Now.

His feet began to finally move. He didn't exactly know where he was going. His mind wasn't reregistering to call for help. The only thing that he was thinking was to run away. So his feet began to have a brain of their own. He decided that the best choice to do is find a place where he could hide perhaps getting out of the plains would be the number one plan he should do.

* * *

"Thanks Mimi," said Taichi as he got off Rainbow Bridge and coming to the Minato district.

Mimi sat on the passengers seat while she carefully watched outside the window. It was late, but the lights of Tokyo were pretty when it was dark "You're welcome really, but we should get going. I think Koushiro and Hikari are already at the lab."

Taichi nodded. "Yeah…"

"Are you worried?" questioned the brunette as she was careful trying to mind her own buisness. "I'm sure Hikari is fine."

"...Hopefully."

The woman couldn't help to smirk. "So you still have that overprotective personality in you huh?"

"Maybe..."

"Some people never seem to change," she muttered as she kept her gaze her side of the window. "I guess that's good..."

"...Hey Mimi, Maiku seems to be fine with the whole seperation thing between you and Micheal," he said without noticing her stiff posture. "He seems to be able to ... Accept your divorce."

"...Well," she began not before she gave a small sigh. "To tell you the truth, he still waits for Micheal and I to reconcile and set aside our differences. And it really wasn't easy the first few months of my divorce."

With one small glance at the divorced mother, he could tell he was in a dangerous boundary. Taichi nervously glanced at the side before he steered to the left. "So what are you going to do?"

Mimi's chocolate orbs stared at the road ahead. "I came here to..."

'_Escape_?' she thought in a bitter tone inside her head. '_Can't do that forever now that I've talked with Iori yesterday about it...'_

"I came here to get help," muttered the honey haired as she gave another sigh for the day. "Micheal wants custody for Maiku, but I'm against it you could say."

The rest of the way was pure silence. The two adults never spoke a word after that. They had only let the radio play its tune which was the only source of sound inside the car.

Finally the car stopped in front of a very eight story high modern looking building. The two brunettes stared at the building next to them. Mimi could only stare in amazement. This was the place where Sora's dad and Koushiro were researching about the Digital world? This building looked as if it should belong in a CSI Hollywood set back in Los Angeles.

The honey haired woman turned to face Taichi. "A-Are you sure this is the place?"

Taichi pointed before him. "Koushiro's car." He then pointed at the building. "Koushiro and Hikari over there."

Lo and behold, the red head and the other brunette female were standing in front of the entrance door of the building as they waited for their arrival. Mimi could only mutely nod as she unbuckled herself free. "Right, this is the place where they're studying about the digital world..." she muttered to herself as she got out of the car.

"Believe me," mumbled Taichi under his breath. "I'm surprised that this building is researching about that world..."


	9. Long Time Friends

**Authors Note:** It's been a long time since I have updated, but I have been busy with things outside of fanfiction. Not sure when I'll update really, and besides I want to revise earlier chapters since I think they just suck. I'll revise this one as well when I have the time. I just really want to finish this as soon as I can even if it means short chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Long Time Friends**

Hikaru did not take long to reach a forest which was odd because usually forests were never nearby plains. Would they? It had only taken him five minutes to actually reach one too. Hikaru decided not to question or ponder at the thought, and just hide himself and Ami from that gigantic bug that had attacked them. It was a good thing that he played soccer which meant he had to be capable of running long distance. He found a tropical tree to rest at. Setting down Ami on the ground, he panted for breath.

Those five minutes of his life must have broken his running track record in his physical education class. He had overrun that flying bug monster!

Knees weakening, he fell on the ground. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm, and continued to catch his breath.

"Where are we..." Hikaru questioned as he glanced at his surroundings. "Is … Is this the digital world?"

Hikaru's posture stiffened when he heard a loud cry out in the sky. Quickly, he went to Ami's sleeping side. His head moved in many directions trying to see if the area was really safe. He didn't notice Ami struggling to open her eyes. Once she opened them she quickly blinked, and moaned. Hikaru's attention was now on the little red head.

"H-Hikaru-san...?" said Ami, as she turned her head towards his direction. She slowly lifted herself in a sitting position. "What h-happened..."

Her onyx eyes widen as she stared at her surroundings. She concluded that they were in a forest, but then there were some trees that didn't belong in the forest like those tropical types of trees. Not to mention those tropical plants looked way too exotic to survive in a forest. "W-Where are we..."

Once more there was a cry in the sky, and Ami was about to cry out as well. That was if Hikaru's hand didn't cover her bottom half of her face. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Shh! There's a monster in the sky trying to … well eat us or something like that … wait stop crying Ami … !"

He heard her hiccup, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The poor girl was trying her best not to make a sound as she cried, but utterly failed. She let out small muffled sounds as Hikaru still had his hand covering her mouth – trying to prevent loud wails of crying. Completely nervous, Hikaru tried to calm down the younger girl. "Please Ami, please don't cry!"

_Vrrmmm, Vrrmmm_

"That noise is …!"

It was a sudden event when the ground began to shake, and trees had been tumbled down by orange claws. Ami instantly got closer to Hikaru for some type of protection. In front of the children was a giant orange stag beetle. It gave a loud cry to the sky before speaking.

"I'll smash you human children!"

Just as those orange claws were about hurt both Ami and Hikaru, a loud voice cried out: "Lighting Paw!"

A small white kitten, with large yellow and red stripe gloves and black nails sticking out of it, had punched the stag beetles claw, and was pushed away by such a strong force. The cat had done a back flip before landing on the ground. Quickly, the walking two feet cat had spread her arms almost in a protecting stance in front of Hikaru and Ami. The cat spoke in an older matured voice. "Stay away from these kids!"

Ami gently tugged on Hikaru's shirt. The brunette boy glanced down at the red head. "C-Cats can t-talk?"

Hikaru shook his head dazed. "They're not _supposed _to."

* * *

_"You're back."_

_"Yeah …"_

_"How was … the talk, Takeru?¨_

_"…There was no talk at all. Taichi forbade me to talk to enter the house, and then … __**that **__happened."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Catherine, Taka is asleep right?"_

_"Yes, I put him to bed hours ago. But Takeru, __**what**__ happened?"_

_"Apparently Hikaru and Koushiro's daughter – Ami, are in the digital world right now. They somehow entered the world with Koushiro's digivice. I couldn't properly talk to Hikari after that." _

_"Oh no! What – "_

_"Mom? Dad? What's the digital world? What's going on?"_

* * *

Both Taichi and Mimi stared at the hallways suspiciously. The two could not help but think of this whole building as a studio set for making an action film or perhaps something out of a science fiction movie as well. The outer design and architecture was very modern and looked rather futuristic. The interior design was very much the same as well – sophisticated furniture that Mimi was almost envious of - the two wondered how much money employees would get paid in such grand place. Taichi and Mimi could not help to keep their eyes on Koushiro's back as he talked to Hikari beside him.

"Just how much is he making?" muttered Taichi suspicious at his longtime friend.

Mimi frowned, as she crossed her arms. "Is he making more than me?"

"Just what do they_ do _here?" muttered the two in unison as they continued to stare at the red head in front of them.

"You know," whispered Mimi next to Taichi. "I bet the janitors at this place make 500,000 yen monthly."

"That's half of what I make!" cried out Taichi in shock.

Koushiro and Hikari glanced back at the two other brunettes. Hikari frowned at the sudden noise her elder brother was making, and Koushiro only raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Taichi-san?" questioned Koushiro, as the group entered inside the elevator. The red head pushed the number five button before crossing his arms. "So?"

Taichi took a good look at his friend. "How much do you get paid monthly Koushiro?"

Blinking his onyx eyes a couple of times, he responded. "At the end of the year I make about 10 million yen."

The digital world researcher stared at the Yagami siblings and Tachikawa as they had fish like faces. Suddenly more expressions showed up: Mimi gave an anger type of look; Hikari had more of a depressing one, and Taichi a determined feature.

"That's more than what I make! I think..."

"I only get 150,000 yen a month and 200,000 if I stay longer hours at school..."

"Koushiro hire me dammit! Aren't I your best friend? !"

Koushiro tried his best to ignore them, as they made it to the destined floor. He led them to his office as they still continue to talk about his yearly payment. Turning on the lights, he suggested for them to sit on whatever chair they could find. His office was wide, but there were lack of chairs, mainly because he would go to the lab to do most of his work. Just as they were looking for some chairs, Koushiro turned on his computer, and let out a small curse. He had forgotten his yellow laptop back home.

'_Oh well, I can still communicate and open a digital portal here. Or I could … no it's still in a testing process._'

"So what now?" questioned Taichi as he took a sit between the two women. "How do we get Hikaru and Ami back?"

Koushiro bit the insides of his cheek, as he typed on his keyboard with a magnificent speed. "I'm contacting Tentomon and Gennai right now. Taichi-san can you look for a projector in those cabins, and Mimi-san can you pull down the screen that's on top of the wall over there?"

Hikari sat uncomfortably on her chair as she felt useless since she was not helping one bit at all. Couldn't Koushiro order her to at least tune down the lights or something? She really disliked the feeling of being useless.

"Mimi-san, can you turn down the lights? Taichi-san please bring the projector here."

Before Mimi turned down the lights, Koushiro had plugged in the desktop computer to the projector. Once turning off the lights, Hikari and the others could see what Koushiro was doing in his computer. Her lips formed a frown as she noticed one folder that read "Ami Pictures". Although she knew Koushiro would never be the type to dote his daughter publicly, she was still surprise that he had a folder that was probably filled with pictures of his daughter. Perhaps he even had pictures of his wife, Yoshino.

They continued to watch whatever Koushiro was typing on his computer by paying attention to the screen. Suddenly they were staring at a black screen, and then a face appeared. A face very familiar to them that Hikari, Taichi, and Mimi had to scream out the name: "Gennai!"

"It's been quite a while chosen digidestined!" said a young looking Gennai just a bit younger than they last saw him.

"It's been almost a _billion_years since we saw your face around!" exclaimed Taichi happy to see Gennai again. For some reason Taichi began to feel excited as he greeted Gennai.

Koushiro decided to correct his friend. "Actually Taichi-san it's been..."

"Are you still living in that nasty out dated fish house?" questioned Mimi with all seriousness in her voice. "If you need anyone to remodel that house, feel free to call me!"

The people in the room and in the screen chuckled out nervously. Mimi had a strange taste in interior design that was rather unique. Not that anyone would speak out that opinion unless they were like Miyako who always tended to praise Mimi's design skills. Instead of giving a definite answer to the older brunette mother, Gennai quickly changed the subject. "So what brings you guys to contact me?"

"My daughter and Hikari's son have entered the digital world with my digivice," announced Koushiro to his old friend. "Is there any way you can pin point where exactly they are, and send Tentomon or one of the other digimon to protect them while Taichi-san, Hikari-san, and Mimi-san go to the digital world?"

Gennai looked thoughtful, and soon he nodded his head. "I will send that application to your email. Koushiro, you should install this to Taichi's digivice, Mimi's, or Hikari's. It will make it easier to find those children since I believe you have already installed it to your own digivice."

"What application? What's going on?" questioned Taichi glancing at his red head friend.

"It's just a program that I installed in my computer and digivice," said Kousiro as he kept the screen where Gennai appeared, and began to click in another icon, and typed out furiously. "Can all of you give me your digivices so that I can install the application?"

The three adults gave their digivice to Koushiro as he installed the program he and Gennai created to their digivices. He began to explain what this application was for. "With this," he said as he handed Mimi's digivice back. "It will help us detect Hikaru and Ami since they're not any type of a digimon race or species. Meaning that we can pin point where they are because they're humans."

"So this is like an application to find humans in the digital world?" observed Taichi as he was handed back his digivice. "That's pretty advanced."

"Yes," said Gennai once Hikari's digivice installed the program. "This was to make sure the digital world will be safe from humans for the time being."

"What do you mean?" questioned Mimi as she tilted her head to the side. "Are digimon going to start living with us or something? Or are more of us going to start popping in the digital world?"

The young Yagami sibling stared at Koushiro for a moment. The small fond smile he had on caught her off guard.

"Yes, something like that," whispered the redhead as he was done typing something on his computer.

"Really?" both Taichi and Mimi cried out in surprise.

"Done," announced Koushiro as he ignored the looks he received from his friends. "I found the location where Biyomon and Hawkmon are at the moment. I'll send them a heads up in advance that you guys will be there in a few minutes."

Mimi placed her hands on her hips. "You make it sound as if you're not going."

Koushiro gave his friend a long tired stare. "Mimi … Hikaru and Ami have my digivice. How do you think I'll be able to –"

Mimi cut him off. "Yeah, they got in because of one digivice meaning that a digivice can take two people in the digital world!" Her lips formed a proud grin as she had won an argument with Koushiro which she never does. Taichi being next to the honey haired brunette gave a warm pat on the back.

"Good going Mimi!" grinned Taichi proud at his friend.

Hikari gave her own smile. "Besides I'm sure Ami would want to be with her dad after being overwhelmed with the digital world."

Scratching the back of his neck, Koushiro began to protest. "I can't. I have to –"

Mimi quickly went to Koushiro's side, and linked her arm to his. "Is that the portal?" questioned Mimi with a determined look as she stared at the screen that had a perfect image of a random place in the digital world.

"Eh? Yeah uh, Mimi-san…wait stop! What are you – !"

"Taking you to the digital world idiot," said Mimi as she placed her digivice in front of the computer screen.

* * *

"_I'm home! Sora? Is something wrong?"_

"_Takeru just called…"_

"_Hmm? Is that so? What did he say?"_

"_Yamato…do you think it should be time to tell Shizuko about … the digital world?"_

"…_She's a bit too young still, but – hey what brought this talk anyway?"_

"_Well, I just got off with Takeru and Catherine and … they told me about how Hikari's son and Koushiro's daughter got into the digital world."_

"_Wait … Hikari I can understand, but Koushiro has a daughter? !"_

"_Yamato!"_

* * *

"Hurry!" cried out Gatomon to the children as they tried to find a way to hide until it was safe. The two children behind her were panting for breath, and the little one was barely keeping up. The cat like digimon found a simple cave to hide for the mean time. "This way, hurry!"

The two human children soon found themselves inside a cave where they would be protected fom that orange stag beetle that was chasing them down. The taller of the two, spoke to Gatomon. "What … is that thing?" he said as he was trying to catch his breath. "What are … you?"

Also catching her breath, the little girl spoke next. "You can talk," she stated.

Gatomon, who was making observations of the cave to - make sure the cave was really safe, turned around to face the two human children, "That thing is called Kuwagamon and he's a champion level digimon. I'm a digimon, and yes I'm a digimon that can speak. Now, what are two human children doing in the digital world? We haven't had human children in … years."

The boy fell down to the floor, and just stared at the cat digimon.

Gatomon eyed the boy suspiciously. He seemed familiar to the champion level digimon, and Gatomon was sure that he gave off a familiar scent. A scent that only one person could smell like that. Trying to fight of the nostalgic feeling, Gatomon turned to the little girl who began to cough uncontrollably.

"Ami?" asked the boy in concern. "Are you alright?"

The girl continued to cough not being able to respond. Fearfully, the boy stood up and went over to her side. "Ami…? Ami are you alright?"

The young girl shook her head, and that's when the boy noticed her red cheeks and hitched breathing. Alarmed the boy turned to the digimon. "Help her; I think she needs a doctor to see her!"

Panicked, Gatomon turned to the entrance of the cave. "One of the ways out is unsafe; we have to see if there is an exit at the end of this cave. Can you carry her?"

The boy nodded his head, and tried his best to give Ami a piggy back ride. Without a moment to lose, they headed deep into the cave. Ami began to have coughing fits, and she tried to suppress them since it was the only noise being made. The brunette boy turned to give a small smile to the sick girl, but he soon frowned when her only focus was at the ground.

"What's your name anyway?" questioned Gatomon as she was leading the two human children out of the cave.

"Hikaru," responded the young boy feeling responsible for Ami being sick. "Yaga–"

Ami began to have another coughing fit.

"…and this is Ami. What about you?"

Gatomon responded nonchalantly, "Gatomon."

Hikaru nodded his head. "Gatomon, are you sure there's another exit to this cave? Will we find someone to look at Ami?"

"If my cat instincts are correct I believe we might be going to the Koromon village. I have a friend there who might be able to help."

"So you're a cat?" questioned Hikaru as he curiously watched the digimon. "I thought you said you were a digimon."

Gatomon's ears twitched. "I'm a digimon with a _cat like appearance_."

"But you said you had cat instincts!"

The poor digimon gave a playful glare at the boy. "Tentomon is better at explaining it to human children than I am! No big deal! Now move!"

Hikaru decided to keep his lips sealed as he followed the cat digimon deeper into the cave. He only hoped that there would be a way to heal Ami. He felt responsible for bringing her to this world while she was ill. There had to be someone in this world that would make her better. He regretted ever pulling a stunt like this now.


End file.
